The Academy for the Gifted
by xMidnightHowls
Summary: After almost freezing her parents, Elsa is sent to The Academy for the Gifted. A school dedicated to teach those that are "gifted" with special powers. How will Elsa react to this new home? Will she finally be able to control her powers or will this new experience make things worse? Image by Linka08 (deviantART)
1. Prologue

**Summary: After almost freezing her parents, Elsa is sent to The Academy for the Gifted. A school dedicated to teach those that are "gifted" with special powers. How will Elsa react to this new home? **

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's**

* * *

**Prologue **

_Conceal it, don't feel it. _A 15-year-old Princess chants in her head.

"These little slip ups… Elsa, they can't keep happening! Elsa? Elsa!" The King roars at his eldest daughter.

"I-I know! I'm trying!" The teenage royalty spats back. Her eyes close as the temperature drops another ten degrees.

"Alexander." A third voice says softly. The Queen appears next to her husband.

"Well try harder!" The King's fists close, turning his knuckles white. "Stop making it cold!"

_Conceal it, _"It's hard!" _don't feel it. _

"How hard can it be, Elsa? Conceal it, don't feel it!" The breath that follows releases a stream of steam. This only infuriates the King further. "_Elsa."_

"Can't you understand that I'm trying!" A lone tear falls down the Princess' cheek.

"You're not doing anything! Stop freezing things!" Another breath, another gust of steam.

"_Alexander."_ The Queen repeats, her voice turning slightly hostile.

"I can't control it if you keep yelling at me!"

"I wouldn't have to yell at you if you control it!"

Elsa turns around and heads to her window. When she was younger, the view of the fjord would always calm her down.

"_Elsa!_ Don't you _dare_ turn your back at me." The little hairs in the back of _His Majesty's _neck stand up.

_Conceal it, don't feel it. _

Elsa slowly places one hand on the glass, leaving a snowflake of ice beneath her touch. Hey eyes shift around the scenario as an early hot July sun shines in the heavens.

"_Elsa."_ Her father yells again, he takes a step toward her. "Conceal it, don't feel it." Another step.

"_Alexander!" _The Queen commands, her voice reflects what she's thinking: _Stop talking. _He only takes another step.

"Don't come closer!" The Princess says suddenly, she swiftly turns and presses her back against the window. She raises her gloved right hand in a sign of _stop _that quickly turns sour as a trail of ice follows suit.

The King and Queen promptly drop to the ground, shards of the magical frost speed over their heads.

Elsa gasps and quickly lowers her hand, the temperature rises and the frozen snowflake in the window disappears.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" She makes her way to her father and helps him stand up.

"I'm fine." He says and shakes dirt from his pants. "Roxanne?" He turns his head to his wife.

She lies still, deadly still in the ground. "Roxanne!"

Elsa's eyes fill with tears and she puts her hands over her mouth to stop the sobs from coming.

"Roxanne?" The King pleads; her picks her up and puts her on the bed. A huge gash in her head owes blood. "Mommy?"

"Elsa, get the physician!" He takes part of the comforter and presses it against the injury, trying to stop the blood flow.

He looks at his daughter, who just stands there dumbfounded. "Get him _now! Elsa!"_

The teenager snaps out of her trance and runs through the hallway.

"Help!" She yells. "Someone, I need the physician!"

* * *

The Queen takes a sharp breath and opens her eyes. She blinks a couple of times as she adjusts to the lighting.

As memories come rushing back, she notes that she's lying in her bedroom and that her head hurts. A lot.

"Roxanne." A voice she knows very well murmurs in relief.

"Alex?" She asks and turns her head to the side where her husband sits. He gives a weak smile and gently takes her hand in his.

"Are you ok?" She nods a yawn escapes her lips.

The King chuckles and takes breath. After doing so, his eyes darken. A dark shadow falls over his face.

"What is it?" Roxanne asks worriedly.

Her husband shakes his head; his hand runs through his red hair. "We have to send her to The Academy."

The Queen closes her eyes. She doesn't like the idea, at all, but after the previous events she knows there is no other option. Her daughter needs to learn how to control her powers one way or the other.

This may just be what they need. "I know."

The King nods, "I'll go make preparations." He stands up and kisses her forehead.

"Rest." She does so without another thought.

* * *

_A few weeks later_

Elsa breathes in the late July air; she is ready to set sail to this so-called _Academy_ her father had informed her she was to attend.

He frown makes it clear that she isn't happy, not on bit.

She reaches down to pick up the last of her luggage and makes her ways to the fjord. There, a ship called _Black Ice_ was to escort her.

_This is my entire fault. _She thinks. _If I had just controlled my powers, I wouldn't have to go to this stupid school. _

Elsa breathes in, a wave of guilt goes through her as she remembers that her mother got hurt because of her.

_At least I didn't hit her with my magic. _Much to Elsa's luck, the gash that had taken residence in the Queen's forehead was cause of her hitting her head with the desk.

_Here we go._

The familiar fjord rests before her, adorned with beautiful ships from far away lands. Her eyes narrow at the last ship in the dock. It stands tall and bright, an enormous banner is tied to the mast with the words _Academy for the Gifted _painted in bright black. On the left flank, sprayed over the mahogany, is its name: _Black Ice. _

As Elsa gets closer, she can't help but feel sorrow. Her goodbye committee only consists of Kai, Arendelle's most beloved servant.

She smiles up and hugs him. They share a few words of goodbye and, before they know it, she's up in the deck, waving farewell.

The last thing Elsa remembers before going down to her quarters is a little girl with burning strawberry blonde hair running through the harbor side.

"Goodbye Anna." The Princess whispers, _I love you._


	2. A New Dawn

**Ok, well first off, I want to apologize if you consider this chapter a little slow. I want to show all the important characters and their powers first so that's what this chapter is mostly about. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, thanks.**

* * *

The Academy for the Gifted - Chapter 1

* * *

_Five days later..._

The sun shone brightly into Elsa's quarters. It's luminous rays wake the young princess in the break of dawn. After a yawn, a stretch and content sigh, she's up and about, preparing for the day.

She slips onto her one of her long blue dresses and ties her hair into a bun.

A horn sounds in the distance, Elsa's gasps. _We have arrived._

She closes her bag and leaves it on the neatly made bed. A nod of approval is released upon inspection of the room. _There's no need to keep things unorganized. _

"Elsa! We're here, so _move_ it!" A voice shouts from the other end of the door.

With a chuckle, Elsa opens the it, "Done," she says.

In front of her stands a young girl about Elsa's age and height, but with a more athletic build. She has long light brown hair that reaches her mid back, olive skin and kaleidoscope eyes that change from dark brown to green. She smiles kindly at Elsa, taking her cold gloved hand, she leads the Princess of Arendelle to the deck. Elsa flinched a little at the contact, but doesn't object.

"Slow down, Kat!" Elsa exclaims after almost tripping.

"Please, slowing down is for the weak!" Princess Katherine of the Northern Isles, or Kat, goes even faster.

Elsa laughs, the lively brunette reminds her of Anna.

After the duo became acquainted a couple days ago, they had been inseparable which, for Elsa, felt a little alien. She wasn't used to constantly talking to anyone other than her parents and a couple of the servants. None the less, Elsa didn't complain; she likes this new feeling. The feeling of being needed.

With a smile, the Snow Princess remembers their first encounter.

* * *

_"Hello." An animated voice said behind Elsa. The platinum blonde gives a shriek of surprise, shooting icicles on she turns. She'd come up to the deck to catch a breath, not be scared to death._

_"Wow, slow down there!" The voice comes from above, "just trying to be friendly, JESH." _

_"I'm sorry," Elsa replied looking up. There, on the mast, stood Katherine. With a swift move, she jumped down, landing before Elsa._

_The brunette narrowed her eyes at the blonde, then smiled widely. "I like you," she stated, "you've got some fight in you." Giving Elsa a wink, she continued, "That's good. Come on, I think we're going to be great friends." _

* * *

The two princesses dash through the deck and head to the railing. From there, an amazing view of The Academy stands in the horizon. The campus, a couple thousand feet long, covers the entire harbor side. Giant mountains with white covered peaks lay in the background and, to the sides, you can see students walking around.

"Wow." Elsa gasps as her eyes land in the middle of it all. There, stands the complex; it's a gigantic building. Enormous greek-like columns expand to the triangular shaped ceiling and beautiful tainted windows lay in perfect symmetry. Smaller cabins rest on the far east and west side of the premises. _Dorms_, Elsa guesses.

"Yeah," Kat breathes in contentedly, "can you believe we're going to be here for a whole year?"

A knot forms in Elsa's throat. She takes a shaky breath, "I know, right?" Unlike Katherine, the Princess of Arendelle didn't want to come here. She wanted to stay back home, where she belongs.

Kat, on the other hand, was ecstatic. She loves the idea of flying out of the nest and traveling; she considered being away from her family a plus. _"I'm an only child," she'd said. "But, man! I have a LOT of cousins. Like, more than thirty, they're the real pain._"

"Come on, Els," The brunette stands up in the railing, she turns so her back is facing the school and raises her arms horizontally to the sides. "loosen up." With that, she falls backward, into the dark blue water.

Elsa gasps and looks down, _Oh wait_, she steps back, _that's right_.

Katherine appears a second later. _She can fly._

Kat winks, "Got you, didn't I?" she lies down in the air.

"You almost had me." Elsa straightens, she still doesn't understand how this completely idiotic being before her was to be queen some day.

Katherine's eyes glaze around the scenery. "Look!" She points to another boat nearby. Around twenty or so people can be seen close to the railing. "And to think, I thought I was the only one with powers." Kat chuckles and pushes a strand of hair behind her ear.

Elsa gapes at the cheer number of students. A warm feeling sets in her heart, _I'm not alone._

Then, it's replaced by fear. _That means there's more people I can hurt._

* * *

"Welcome," An old, strict looking woman stands in the middle of the stage.

After the boat docked, all the student body was transferred to a huge amphitheater behind the school's main building.

Only about 1/4 of the bleaches are covered with students; the rest, empty.

The elderly woman expands her arms, "Welcome, to the Academy for the Gifted! Here," she says, "you'll learn how to master your powers." She lowers her hands as a wave of cheers erupt from the crowd.

"My name is Elena Ruin," she smiles, "but you call me Principal Ruin." Her smile fades, "There are some ground rules," she takes a piece of cream parchment from her coat pocket. "If you fail to follow these rules or perform them in a botch way," she looks up, "you will be expelled."

"Well," Kat whispers besides Elsa, "talk about being blunt."

The Princess of Arendelle smiles, then quickly frowns. _Smiling feels weird._

"Girls and boys have their separate dorms. Girls in the east side, boys in the west. Every cabin holds from four to six students." Principal Ruin continues. "There can be no horseplay from either parties and you can only be in a cabin of your opposite sex with a written excuse from a professor. Curfew is at 10:30 PM sharp, 9:30 PM for those under thirteen."

Some groans and chuckles can be heard.

"You can wear what you please, as long as it doesn't break any clothing rule. Breakfast, lunch and dinner are served in specific hours, but you can buy snacks in between classes. All of your main courses are pre-paid." Her eyes scan the paper. "All of you have a schedule designed around your power and your social position."

Elsa frowns, _that's not fair._

"Wait," Kat looks at Elsa, "does that mean we have specific classes on princess stuff?"

The Arendellian nods, "Looks like it."

"You are only excused from your classes if you have a written statement from one of the doctors..." The Principal's voice trails off. "I believe that is all for the primary guidelines."

She clears her throat, "Please exit in an orderly fashion. You will get your schedules tomorrow at seven in the morning and breakfast starts at six."

Kat stands up, "Let's get out of here."

Elsa stands up, her icy blue orbs fly across the 100 plus bodies.

With a shaky breath, she follows her friend.

* * *

"Ok," Katherine narrows her eyes at the piece of paper before her. "I'm in cabin 15, you?"

"Same," Elsa answers quite relieved. She was glad she wasn't alone.

The brunette laughs, "Don't worry," she fiddles with the key of their cabin, "you're not getting rid of me that easily."

The duo makes its way through the maze of cottages in a comfortable silence. They had been given the keys upon their arrival, and had been informed that their luggage would await them there.

"Aha!" Kat exclaims. She scrambles over to open the door in front of them. "Home, sweet home!" She says opening the door.

She's greeted by ice-cold water, then a series of giggles.

Elsa's hand covers her mouth and she glances at her friend.

Katherine stands there in shock. "What the hell was that?" Her light grey dress turns dark grey and sticks to her like gum as the freezing liquid runs down her body.

Elsa flinched at her colorful choice of words. Another fit of giggles is heard.

"Sorry," A voice says. "Couldn't help myself." A girl, around their age, comes forward. Although not as skinny as Kat, this girl isn't fat and stands about two inches taller. She has dark brown hair and sea green eyes, a devilish smile dances in her lips. "You know, water powers and all."

"I told her not to do it," another voice says. "I thought it was mean." A shorter girl with red hair shows herself. She's a little chubby and has dark brown eyes hidden behind thick pink glasses that don't mix at all with her mien.

The taller of the two rolls her eyes. "No one likes a nice girl, Belle." She then proceeds to smile kindly at Elsa and Kat. "I'm Princess Valerie of Weselton," She extends her hand. Elsa shakes it, then Katherine.

"Nice to meet you," the Princess of the Northern Isles smiles, "Valerie of Weaseltown."

Elsa nudges her side, _manners_. The girl with sea green eyes clears her throat, "Weselton," she corrects.

"My _apologies_," Katherine sates, venom dripping from her tone.

Shaking it off, Valerie proceeds to introduce her friend. "This is Princess Isabelle of Raguedon."

Isabelle smiles, "but you can just call me Belle, no need for formalities." She has a light spanish accent.

Katherine and Elsa smile genuinely. "I'm Princess Elsa of Arendelle and this is my friend, Princess Katherine of the Northern Isles."

Valerie lets a sigh of relief, "Oh, great. For a moment there I thought we'd be paired with commoners." She plops down on the couch. Around the room are other chairs, a dining table, some shelfs with books and a fire-place off to the side. The ember twitches."Good thing we're all royalty here, right?" Her eyes land on Kat.

Kat's jaw tightens. _Oh no._ The wind picks up.

"Yes," Elsa gives a nervous laugh, "Come on, Katherine, lets get you dried up," she takes her friend's hand. "Where's the bathroom?"

Isabelle points to the door in the middle, across the room. "The two next to it are the bedrooms, your stuff's on the right one."

Elsa nods, "Thanks." She quickly escorts her friend to the loo.

Elsa then pushes her in and closes the door; she proceeds to go into the room behind the door on the right, open Kat's bag and grab another dress.

Swiftly, Elsa opens the connecting door to the bathroom, she hands the dress to Kat and sits down in one of the beds patiently.

A minute later, the door bursts open.

"That bitch." Kat exclaims, she's drying her hair with a towel.

Elsa flinched again, "Language!"

"Right, I'm sorry." Kat sighs, and goes into the room. "It's just, God!" The brunette sits down next to the blonde. "You don't understand the insult behind that comment."

Elsa narrows her eyes, "What do you mean?"

Kat breathes in and out a couple of times. "My dad," her voice breaks a little, "he's not royalty."

The blonde blinks, "What? I thought the was King."

The brunette looks down, "That's only a title." She fidgets with her thumbs, "he's just a lawyer."

Elsa's taken aback, "Really?"

"Yeah, my mom's the only royal in my household." Katherine stands up. "Forget it, I'm going to get the bitch-"

"Language!"

"Right, my bad. I'm going to get that witch."

Elsa sits up straight, "Kat, I don't really think-"

"Nonsense!" The brunette cuts her off, "Come on." She stands up and leaves the room.

The Princess of Arendelle sighs, This is going to be a long year.

She stands up and heads out of the room too.

"So what's your power?" Elsa hears Belle ask.

"Mine?" Kat asks, "I can control air, wind, all that, and Elsa here," she points at the blonde, "can control ice and snow."

Valerie nods, "Interesting." Elsa can't help but feel as if she's sizing them up.

"What about you?" The Arendellian settles down besides her friend.

Isabelle pushes her glasses up, "I can control light."

"Really? How?" Katherine pushes a strand of hair behind her ear.

Isabelle smiles, then lifts her hand. The dim lighting now glows brightly. "I can make any room bright."

Elsa grins, "That's pretty cool."

"Hey Belle, I've been meaning to ask you," Kat states, "where is Raguedon?"

Isabelle looks down.

"I didn't mean to offend you or anything," the brunette points at herself. "I'm just really bad in geography." She finishes with a chuckle.

Belle laughs back, "It's by the coast of Spain."

Kat looks up. "Oh, ok. You know, I actually speak Spanish." Belle raises her eyebrow. "Mucho bueno," the redhead laughs.

"No, but really..." The brunette trails off in a series of spanish words.

Elsa plays with her gloves. So far she hasn't had a panic attack, that's good. She glances at each one of her roommates, two brunettes and a red head.

_Maybe this year abroad wont be so bad._

* * *

Elsa is woken up a high-pitched scream. She stands up in bed immediately and looks around. A small light comes in through the window, indicating the dawn of a new day.

"Els," a groggy voice says, "you okay?"

The Arendellian's eyes widen. She's covered in a thin layer of sweet.

_I screamed, that was my scream_.

"Yeah," her voice sounds hoarse, "yeah, I'm fine."

"Nightmare?" There's movement on the other bed. The body there shifts; turning around, Elsa stares at Kat's face.

_Conceal it, don't feel it._

The platinum blonde takes a shaky breath. "I think so." She stands up, frost starts forming in a corner.

Kat eyes it worriedly. "Want to talk about it?"

Elsa shakes her head. "I can't remember," more ice makes its way over the wall. It leave a gorgeous trail of snowflakes as it climbs up to the ceiling.

"Well," Kat sits up in bed, "do you want a hug?"

Elsa's head snaps towards her friend's. It sounds so innocent, the proposition. So pure, like her sister's. Anna's _do you want to build a snowman?_ Followed by the wave of agony _when your sister almost dies by your hand-_

"Elsa?" Kat whispers. The ice now covers the whole room and the temperature has dropped around ten degrees.

The Snow Princess blinks, "I'm sorry," the ice resides, shrinking back to nothingness.

With a sigh, the brunette opens her arms wide, "Come on."

Elsa stares at her with teary eyes. She lets out a gut wrenching sob and runs to her friend, wrapping her in a hug.

_Why don't I hug Anna more?_

"It's okay," Katherine whispers and rubs circles around her friend's back.

"Thank you," the blonde says after a few minutes. She pulls back, lying back down in her own bed.

"Any time," Kat lies down again, "you know, I'm right here if you want to talk about it."

Elsa nods, "I know." _I'm not ready to talk._

Katherine eyes her suspiciously, "Okie dokie, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

"Let's see..." Kat trails of looking at her schedule. "Can I see yours?"

Elsa nods and hands her the piece of paper.

"Ok, so we have Rhetoric, International Languages, -wow, really?- _Good Behaviors_\- talk about ugh-, Strategy and," the brunette's eyes widen. "I think I love this school." She hands the schedule back to Elsa. "We have Physical Education. Awesome."

The blonde looks at her program. They take classes Monday through Thursday, on Fridays and Saturdays, they only take classes up to midday, and Sundays are free. Elsa frowns, the schedule is different everyday of the week.

"Don't worry," Kat says noticing her friends change in demeanor, "we take those classes at the same periods each day."

"Ok, well my first class is Geometry so..." The brunette stuffs the parchment into a little pocket in her skirt. "I'll catch you later?"

Elsa nods and smiles at her friend. "You sure?" Ever since last night, Kat had been a little worried about Elsa; she didn't want the blonde to choke up again.

The Princess of Arendelle forces a smile, "Yes, now go."

"Ok, ok, bye!" Katherine waves farewell while she makes her way down the corridor. After turning a corner, Elsa looses sight of her.

_Ok, no need to panic_. She says to herself as she starts hyperventilating. _I'll get through this. Conceal it, don't feel it._

Frost starts forming at her feet.

_Conceal it, don't-_

"Hey, are you lost?" A masculine voice asks.

Elsa whips around, the frost beneath her disappears.

A boy around her age makes his way to her. He has dark brown hair and familiar chocolate eyes.

"Hey," he chuckles, "did you hear me?" He stands in front of her now, he's a head taller.

"Oh, right. Yes, I'm sorry." The blonde looks down embarrassed.

The young man laughs, _he has a pretty laugh_, Elsa notes.

"Want some help?" He asks her.

She nods her head.

"Great, what's your first class?" He takes her program. "Would you look at that!" He smiles down at her, "we have quite a few classes together."

The blonde grins.

"Including Chemistry, that's right now," he hands her back her schedule. "Let's go, shall we?"

Elsa nods, "Let's go."

"I'm Francis, by the way." He glances at her.

"Elsa."

"Humph, _Elsa_," he tastes her name in his mouth. "That's a pretty name."

* * *

"So, how did your first day go?" Katherine asks the blonde as they sit down at dinner. Isabelle and Valerie join them soon after.

Elsa smiles, "pretty well, actually."

Kat smiles, "is that so?"

The blonde looks down embarrassed, Valerie gets the hint.

"Did you meet someone?" She asks.

Elsa nods.

"Is he a _boy_?" Belle asks her now, pushing her glasses back up.

Elsa nods again.

"Is it him?" Katherine points to someone behind Elsa.

The blonde quickly turns around an scans the area.

The other three girls laugh, "Got you." The Northerner sates.

Elsa turns back around; she looks down blushing a deep red.

"Hey, Belle, Elsa."

The blonde looks up at Francis. He has a plate of food in his hands, behind him are three other guys.

"Hey Frank," Belle greets.

"Hi," Elsa waves.

"Can we sit with you?" His chocolate-brown orbs land on her icy blue one. She nods.

He looks away to scan the round table, then sets himself on one of the empty chairs. Elsa frowns.

_Next to Katherine._ His friends follow him.

The blonde narrows her eyes.

Kat gives them a friendly smile, "I'm Kat, that's Elsa, Belle and this is Valerie," she flashes them her perfect smile.

Francis and the others smile at her. "I'm Francis or Frank," He looks at Isabelle, "Belle's twin,"

_No wonder those eyes looked familiar_, Elsa thinks.

"and these are my friends." He points to the brunette at the far left, "that's Joseph," a shorter blond with a slight shadow over his mouth, "Elliot," and finally the tallest one with pitch-black hair, "and Henry."

Elsa grins at them.

"What can you guys do?" Kat takes a bit of her sandwich.

Francis is the first to answer, "I control darkness," as an example, he lifts his hand up. The lights go off, everything is dark.

Then Belle lifts her left hand and the light returns. "We balance each other out," she says.

Valerie raises her eyebrows, "huh."

Second is Joseph, "I have invincibility,"

Kat chuckles, "yeah, right."

He smiles mischievously, "you don't believe me? Here," he hands her a knife and a fork and extends his right arm. "Try to cut me."

The brunette frowns, "ok." She takes the knife and slashes it across his arms multiple times, the tries to stab him with the fork.

Nothing, not even a scratch. Katherine lowers the utensils, "not bad."

Henry comes next. He snaps his index finger with his thumb, making a small flame appear. "I command fire." He opens his hand, the flame goes away.

Finally, Elliot speaks, "I have super strength," he stretches his muscle as if to show off.

Elsa smiles, "Oh really?"

The blond gives her a cheeky grin, "that's right, no biggie."

They all laugh. "What about you?" Henry asks the girls.

"Well, you already saw mine," Belle replies.

Valerie raises her arm, the water from Henry's cup follows her movements. "Water," she states, setting the liquid back into its container.

Katherine opens her arms wide, "Well, excuse me." As she stretches, the winds pick her up, raising her above the chair. She winks, "I can fly and control air."

_What does she have with winking?, _Elsa asks herself.

"Your turn." Francis nods in her direction.

She takes a deep breath and points to the ceiling. A blue rays shoots up from her finger. It starts snowing.

Elsa looks at them, most are smiling or nodding their head in approval. Kat gives her a thumbs up.

"That's awesome," Henry smiles.

_This is year is going to be great. _

* * *

As night settles down, a lone figure stands in the clearing. A man.

Before him, two other, shorter figures come rushing out.

"Well?" The man asks and looks at them.

The taller one nods, "Everything's great." He's a boy.

"Yeah, the plan's in action." The other one, a girl, agrees.

The man smiles at them, "very good, my children." He turns around and gazes at the school. _The Academy for the Gifted. "_We'll soon be _unstoppable."_


	3. Never Stopped

**:D thank you so much coolkat123. Your review made my day. And thanks to all of you that favorite/follow this story. You guys rock, here *hands you lots of love***

**Just take it, take it all. You deserve it.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

The Academy for the Gifted – Chapter 2

* * *

Who would've thought that making friends was this easy? Elsa didn't think so, not until she met Kat, then Valerie and Isabelle, Elliot, Henry, Joseph, and finally Francis. Francis, with his brown hair and-

"Hey, Elsa!" A hand waves in front of her face. "Earth to Elsa."

"What, yes?" She snaps out of it. "You were saying?"

Isabelle narrows her eyes at the blonde. "I was saying that we have Physical Education now."

"Right," Elsa replies, she slips into one of the bathroom stalls and starts changing into some athletic attire she was given: Some short trousers and a long-sleeved shirt with the initials TAFTG scribbled in the front. She knows that most girls changed in front of each other, but the Snow Princess isn't up to that yet.

"You feeling ok?" The redhead asks her once they exit, making their way to the field.

"Yeah," Elsa clears her throat, slipping her gloves up, she continues, "I'm fine."

"If you say so," Belle says uncertain. "Why wear the gloves?"

The Snow Princess shrugs, "I never take them off."

Isabelle eyes them suspiciously, but doesn't ponder more on the subject. As they get closer to the field, they notice a group of students huddled together in the shape of a circle. They shout words of encouragement and toss currencies between one another.

"What's that?" Isabelle asks.

"Lets go find out." Elsa says. Together, they slip through the layers of human bodies until they're face to face with the commotion.

Both of their jaws drop. In the middle of it all, Kat stands sword-fighting Henry. The thing is, she's winning, by a lot.

"Is that all you got?" The brunette taunts as she blocks his attack.

"Come on, Kat," Henry's scrawny frame shivers, he doesn't have any muscle at all, just bones. "You know you can't beat _moi!"_

Off to the side, Elsa spots Elliot shaking his head in disapproval. Joseph puts his head in his hands, then says something on the lines of "_She's going to kick his ass."_ The shorter blond laughs while nodding. Raising his sword back up, Henry slashes it down vertically, but Kat stops it. With a sharp turn of her wrists, his weapon goes flying out of his hand and, before he can do anything, Kat's weapon presses against his throat.

She smiles victoriously while lifting her blade. Henry scrambles away. "I've always been a pacifist!" He hollers.

"Who's next?" Kat lowers her saber; her other hand rests on her hip.

Elsa knew her friend was good at sword fighting, she'd proven that the last week they'd been at this school, she just didn't know she was _this_ good.

"I am." _Wait, I know that voice. _

Francis steps into the clearing, he's holding his sword up, a little awkwardly, but up nonetheless.

Kat scoffs, "you sure?"

He nods. _What are you doing?_

The small crowd cheers as Katherine and Francis both get in fighting stances. Kat has hers down to perfection. Her sporty attire sticks to her amazingly, showing her teenage curves. The short pants show her ripped legs and, as she bends down a little, you can see the muscles pushing against her skin. She wears her hair down, not up in a braid or pony tail. The light brown color sparkles in the light and cascades down her back.

Elsa blinks.

Frank, however, stands straighter. He holds his sword with both hands, his muscular arms tense. _You're too tense, loosen up a little. _Elsa tries telling him mentally. She isn't a great sword-fighter, but she at least knows the basics.

"She's totally going to win."

"I don't know."

"No, I think he wins."

"Shh," Elsa spats at the boys behind her. They frown down at her, but shut up.

"One,"

Kat swings her sword between her fingers expertly.

"Two,"

Francis narrows his eyes.

"And...Three!"

They're off.

Kat's the first to attack. _What a shock_. She swings her sword. It crashes down, clanging with his, and showing no mercy. Francis, even though slightly surprised, holds his own. Swing after swing, he manages to block. They move in perfect sync, in some sort of dance. After a couple of minutes of the same stalemate, Kat roars. She's getting frustrated. She steps back, waiting for him to attack. He doesn't.

Francis just stares at her and smiles, "is it me or are you a little frustrated?" He asks. _That's pretty smart_, Elsa thinks. _Nice strategy, getting her frustrated, but you shouldn't taunt her._

Kat's jaw tightens and her muscles tense. A single bead of sweat falls down her forehead. She still doesn't attack. Elsa narrows her eyes, _she's planning something. _The Snow Princess swears she can see the gears turning in the brunette's head. There's a twinkle in Kat's eyes. It disappears quickly. With a battle cry, the brunette charges at her challenger. She holds her sword up, with both hands, well over her head.

Elsa's eyes widen. _She's leaving her belly completely unprotected_. Francis sees that as well, he swings his sword horizontally. Time slows down. Elsa catches Kat smiling. As fast as lighting, Katherine blocks the attack. She pushes their swords off to the side, leaving _his_ belly completely unprotected.

Francis gasps. _Too late._

The brunette round house kicks him right in his stomach, adding a bit of wind in there too. This sends him toppling over some of the spectators. Silence, no one says anything. A lone clap is heard. Elsa turns her attention to the right. There, a man on his late thirties stands. He's clapping. "Very good," he praises Kat.

"Thanks, Professor James," she mutters and heads over to Francis. She helps him up and congratulates him, "good fight."

He smiles kindly, "thanks."

Elsa feels a strange type of resentment towards Kat in that moment. She frowns, _why am I jealous?_

"That is a perfect example of thinking on your feet," The professor points at Katherine, "all of you should follow her example. Now I know we're just getting started, but, with some practice…"

Elsa stops listening by this point, instead, she can't stop staring at Kat and Francis, standing off to the side and talking. She really can't help _but_ stare. He whispers something, Kat smiles, tries to hold in her laughter then whispers something at him. The cycle goes on.

This was the only moment since she'd met Katherine, in which Elsa wanted to slap her across the face. Elsa looks away. _No, stop that, she's your friend._

* * *

"Elsa?"

The Snow Princess is running. She doesn't know from what, all she knows is that she has to run.

Run somewhere far away where no one will hurt her.

Her foot catches on something, making her trip. She screams, pain shoots up her left leg. Her wild eyes look around, trying to find the source of her pain but they land on something else.

Her icy blue orbs widen.

Darkness, complete darkness covers the snow covered floor, rotting anything and everything on its path.

She screams again, the darkness gets closer. So close, she can feel it draining the life out of her. Slowly, eerily leaving her soulless, eating at her feet.

"Elsa!"

The Princess opens her eyes. She's breathing heavily, a layer of sweat covers her and she's shivering. Frost forms in the base of the bed.

The cold doesn't bother Elsa, she's not supposed to shiver so, why is she?

"Hey, it's ok." Warm arms wrap around her, a handful of light brown hair falls to the side. "Another nightmare?"

Elsa nods, silent tears fall down her cheeks. The ice melts.

The figure sighs, she steps back. Kaleidoscope eyes land on icy blue ones.

"Elsa, you need to talk about this," Kat pushes a strand of hazel hair behind her ear, "it's getting out of hand and I'm starting to get worried."

"No," Elsa's voice breaks. She wipes the wetness from her cheeks, and puts up a stoical mien. "I don't want to talk about it."

With a swift move, she pushes Katherine off her bed and lies down again, pulling the covers over her head.

She hears a sigh, then some shuffling of feet. "Elsa, I'm right here if you need me, ok?"

Nothing, the Snow Princess doesn't respond.

A bed creaks. After that, the only thing Elsa hears is the wind flowing into the room. It lets out a slight whoosh every time it goes in and out.

Somehow, Elsa finds it soothing. It lowers her into a deep slumber, just like a lullaby. A sweet little lullaby that abruptly stops once the princess goes to sleep again.

* * *

The Snow Princess settles down in her desk, right up front. She's the first to arrive, even before the teacher. Why? Well, this was her favorite class, Geography.

Since she has never been away from Arendelle, learning about all these different places and cultures excites her. Not to mention that Professor Kjempebra was pretty awesome too.

With a sigh, Elsa settles her head on top of her book. She needed to clear her mind. Ever since Kat and Francis sword-fought four days ago, they'd been inseparable. Frank had asked the brunette if they could train when they were free. She had happily complied, quite pleased with herself.

Now, they're always together. That bothers Elsa to no end. The amount of panic attacks had risen too. Now, the Princess had them every night, and every night, Kat would console her. And, every night, after Kat's helpfulness, Elsa would go back to being –_excuse her language_\- a bitch to her.

This was bad since it makes the blonde angry at everything the brunette does or asks.

"_Hey, want to eat?" _

"_No, you don't know me."_

"_Hey Elsa, want to do something?"_

"_No, shut up." _

Elsa takes in a deep breath. She doesn't mean to be like this; it's just that everything aggravates her. Everything except Francis. With his dark brown hair and chocolate eyes-

"Hey, Els, are you alright?"

Elsa looks up, Kat hovers around her worriedly.

The Princess fakes a smile, "yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Are you having another attack? Need me to fetch-"

"Katherine, I'm fine!" Elsa stands up, knocking her books down in the process.

The brunette looks down, "ok, just, here," she bends down, picks up the books and places them on the blonde's desk.

Then, she pushes a strand of light brown hair behind her ear. Elsa looks away.

"I, um…" Kat fidgets with her thumbs, "Look, I'm sorry if I said anything to offend you or hurt you," she takes a deep breath, "I know I sometimes act on impulse and don't think things through, so..."

The Snow Princess looks at her friend.

"I'm just sorry, and I want you to know I'm here for you if you need me." Kat gives her a nod and leaves the classroom, waving goodbye to someone in the back.

Elsa's about to stop her. Tell her '_hey, it's ok, I'm sorry,' but_ her eyes glance over to where the brunette bid farewell. Her jaw tightens. _Francis. _She gives a half-hearted chuckle, _who knew that I would loose a friendship over a boy? _The Princess looks down, _that's not right. _She makes a mental note to talk to Katherine later. Elsa smiles, _maybe I'll tell her that mother nature caught up to me or something._

Right as the bell rings, Professor Kjempebra steps into the room. Her short crimson hair stands in all direction and her deep green eyes scan the room.

"Great, everybody's here! Let's begin." She proceeds to open her book and explain the geography of Eastern Europe.

The Snow Princess looks down, _I'm sorry Kat._

* * *

Soon enough, dinner came a rolling. Elsa, not really feeling like eating, plays around with this so-called edible food. _Meatballs and spaghetti, _she sighs, _I don't like pasta. _Looking up, she notices for the first time since she sat down, who came with her.

In front of her, Valerie and Joseph are engaged in a lively discussion about who, according to them, has the best body in the school. Elsa rolls her eyes at that. Off to her left side, Elliot talks to Henry about the best class so far. The shorter blond says Rhetoric is preeminent, while Henry counterattacks with Geography. The Princess of Arendelle pounders on that a few seconds. _I'll go with Henry, Geography, definitely. _She looks to her right. There, the twins, Belle and Frank, share small talk while eating. Something about Geometry homework.

Elsa frowns, _Where's Katherine?_

"Has anybody seen Kat?" She asks quickly, her eyes dart to each of their faces.

They all shake their heads. _No_.

Francis is the first to speak, "not since third period." _Third period, right after our ten-minute break… _Elsa thinks, her eyes widen. _Geography! I was in Geography! _

The blonde frowns, "I'm going to look for her," she gets up with her tray and throws it in the nearest trash can.

"Hey, Elsa," she whips around, "we'll go with you." Elliot comes up next to her, Henry following his lead. They receive a nod from her, _ok Kat. _The trio makes its way out of the cantina, _where are you?_

After them, two other people, a boy and a girl, make their way outside.

"We have to hurry up," the boy tells his partner.

She nods in response, "we can't let them find her."

* * *

"Where could she be?" Henry asks the other two, his voice edges on desperation.

Elsa doesn't blame him, she's getting scared to. "I don't know." They had searched everywhere: all the classrooms, by the cabins, in the cafeteria, the principal's office, by the field, on the boy's dorms, everywhere. Literally everywhere.

So, after those three hours of searching, the trio's edging on despair. Scratch that, they already are full of distress. They turn a corner, right into the schools dumpster. "Oh, that's nasty." Elliot states, he raises his hand to cover his snout. Elsa wiggles her nose in disgust. The dim lighting barely lets them see the entire perimeter of garbage.

"I kind of wish Belle was here." Elliot and Elsa turn to look at Henry, "you know, light powers."

They nod in agreement. The Snow Princess looks around the clearing, she narrows her eyes as something gets her attention.

"Henry, can I get some light over here?" She asks him, slithering over to the object.

He stares at her quizzically.

"Fire, light, ember-"

"Oh, right, right," He follows her in, "Got it." Snapping his index finger and thumb together, a small flame appears.

Elsa stares at the object in shock. She quickly reaches into the garbage can, pulling out the leather-bound notebook covered with muck. The Snow Princess quickly wipes it off.

"This is her's." The Arendellien opens the journal. She's seen Kat write on it a couple of times, though she isn't sure for what class it's for.

_Property of Katherine of the Northern Isles_

_If found, please return to owner in cabin 15,_

_Or to Elsa of Arendelle, she'll give it to me._

_Thanks, Kat. _

Elsa's eyes fill with tears as she traces her fingers over her friend's handwriting.

"I'm sorry Kat, so sorry, for everything." She whispers.

Clutching the book to her chest, she turns, staring at the boys behind her.

"She wouldn't throw this away," the three make their way back. "There's something really wrong here."

Further away, by the other side of the dumpster, two figures stand still. After eavesdropping, they quickly pick up the bruised and battered body lazily thrown into a sac. It kicks and tries to shout, but nothing comes out. Everything is silent. Quickly, the duo moves the sac away from the garbage area, that isn't a safe place to hide it anymore.

The taller one, point's up at the mountain, he's the boy. The girl, slightly shorter, nods.

"Look's like we're going to have to speed things up a little," she says.

The boy speaks in agreement, "Father won't be pleased."

Then, together, they make they're way up the mountain, into the little cottage hidden between the trees.

* * *

_Dear Anna, _

_I know I haven't written to you since I got here, for that I'm sorry. So much has happened the last two weeks, I just haven't had time to write to you. Oh if you could just see it Anna! Everything is so beautiful: the fields, the campus, even the cabins! You'd love it here. I know that, surprisingly, I am. I know, don't laugh. Who would've thought that Elsa out of all people would like it here... but I do, and it's great. _

_I also want to write to you about my friends, they're amazing. Let's talk about Kat first, since she's the first I met. Well, she has some sort of odd mix between blonde and brown hair (it's pretty cool actually), and she rocks in sword-fighting. She beat four guys a couple of days ago all on her own. You'd like her, she kind of reminds me of you a little. You know, very animated and what not._

_Then there's Belle and Valerie, they're pretty cool too. Kat doesn't like Valerie that much, since she's a little mean, but I don't mind her. She can be very nice when she wants to. _

_Now come the boys, more specifically, Francis. Oh Anna, if you could just see him. He's so handsome! He looks a little like Papa, very professional and everything. Then there's also Henry, Joseph and Elliot. You'd like them too, I think._

_I forgot to tell you, they all have powers! All of them. It's amazing. Kat controls wind and air; Valerie, water; Belle, light; Francis, darkness (not as creepy as it sounds I swear); Henry, fire; Elliot has super strength and Joseph is invincible. _

_Well, I have to go now. After we fought, Kat went missing. It's been two days since anyone has seen her. I'll let you in on a little secret: I feel that it's my fault. Maybe if we hadn't fought, she'd still be here. I don't know, it's just a feeling. Apart from all the great things this school has, I can't help but feel as if something's wrong. Very wrong._

_Anyways, we're going to look for her. Principal Ruin got everyone to search, so we're doing that now. _

_With Love, Elsa._

_PS- Don't think I forgot your birthday. I know September's just around the corner, so I'll try to send you some thing if I can._

* * *

**Did you know that kjempebra means awesome in Norwegian? My OC's name is literally Professor Awesome. **

**The more you know.**


	4. Day Breaks

**_BONJOUR! HELLO! HOLA! ...Yep, that's all I know. Thanks for the review Randomwords247! you rock! And so do all of you that are reading this right now! So, not as long as usual but... you'll be surprised, I swear. _**

_**I don't own Frozen, only the OCs, ENJOY! **  
_

_**Update- I just noticed that since I was so eager to update, I misspelled a lot of things. Just fixing that up and adding a few things here and there... NEAR, FAR, WHERE EVER YOU ARE. I BELIVE THAT THE- okay, I'll stop. **_

* * *

_Further away, by the other side of the dumpster, two figures stand still. After eavesdropping, they quickly pick up the bruised and battered body lazily thrown into a sac. It kicks and tries to shout, but nothing comes out. Everything is silent._

_Quickly, the duo moves the sac away from the garbage area, that isn't a safe place to hide it anymore._

_The taller one, point's up at the mountain, he's the boy._

_The girl, slightly shorter, nods._

_"Look's like we're going to have to speed things up a little," she says._

_The boy speaks in agreement, "Father won't be pleased."_

_Then, together, they make they're way up the mountain, into the little cottage hidden between the trees._

Once they get there, they empty the bag. A girl falls out of it; her hands and feet are bound together, a cloth covers her mouth, and, apart from the huge gash above her right eye, she looks fine. The girl's eyes widen when she sees her kidnappers. Of course, since she doesn't think things through, she lets out a series of guttural noises meant to be insults. The boy bends down, pushing the fabric away from her mouth, "you know, you're actually heavier than you look," he states.

"I trusted you!" she shouts, anger clouds her vision; she only sees red. "You son of a bitch! Both of you!" she tries getting up.

"Stay down, Kat," the other girl, the kidnapper, pushes her back down.

Katherine roars, she kicks her feet upward, a gust of wind follows suit. Both raiders fall backward, crashing against the wall. The Princess of the Northern Isles quickly releases a series of blasts of air designated to break her bounds. The cheap material snaps easily, giving her more time to escape. She uses it wisely, knocking both kidnappers out cold and running out of the cottage, right into the freezing side of the mountain. Kat jumps up, the familiar feeling of lightness overtakes her as she begins flying.

Her getaway comes to a sudden stop. Someone grabs her feet, pushing her down with such force that sends her crashing into some branches. She stands up wincing, her ankle throbs greatly and a few scratches appear in her face. She bends down, putting more weight on her good leg, into a fighting stance.

The man looks at her quizzically, a bemused smile etched on his face.

Kat shivers but not from the cold, instead, from the creepiness of the dude before her. Her eyes dart around the clearing.

_Ok, Kat, you got this._

The cabin stands ahead of her; the rest of the area is covered with gigantic pine trees. They cast eerie shadows from the soft shine of the moon. A white blanket of snow covers the ground.

_Think, Kat, think. _

The man still stands straight ahead, just staring at her. Sizing her up.

Katherine shivers, "What do you want with me?"

He shakes his head, "I do not wish to harm you," he takes a step towards her; she takes a step back.

_HA! Bitch please; I'm a walking lie detector._

"Yeah? Well you've certainly got a nice way of showing hospitality," she points to the gash in her head.

The male laughs, "Yes, well, as you probably saw, I didn't bring you here," he nods his head to the cabin, "I only called for you."

_I don't like this guy._

"Who are you?" Katherine's muscle tense.

_Nope, not one bit._

He smiles, "There's no need to fear me," he raises his hand,

Kat screams, her head hurts like hell. Voices, she can hear voices. Low ones, high pitched ones… They all say the same thing: _Obey, Princess Katherine of the Northern Isles. Obey. _She screams again and again. Her gut wrenching sobs can be heard a mile away.

All her joints make an unnerving _popping_ sound. Tears fall down her cheeks, the pain's excruciating.

"Do you know I just dislocated then relocated every joint in your body?" The man states, "Do you know I can do it again?"

"Please," The brunette wails, "make it stop, please!" She fruitlessly covers her ears with her hands. Another joint pops; she yelps.

"I will, as soon as you tell me everything you know about Princess Elsa of Arendelle."

The voices speak: _Only if you obey. Obey, Katherine. Obey._

* * *

"As you probably know, one of our students has gone missing," Principal Ruin's voice rings along the amphitheater. "Because of this, we please urge you to inform us with any knowledge you may have about this case."

Elsa fiddles with her gloves, a giant snowflake forms beneath her. Ever since Katherine's disappearance three days ago, the platinum blonde has been a mess. She'd failed an exam yesterday, not to mention that she completely blacked out in her Rhetoric speech and, she was having nightmares every night; awful night terrors that would wake Elsa up at the brink of dawn all sweaty and terrified.

That wasn't even the worst part.

The worst part was waking up after the ordeals, with no one there to comfort her. The Snow Princess has been all on her own the last few days, and she hates it. Despises it completely.

_Oh Kat, please come back. _The Princess sighs, _I miss you. _

"…please follow the curfew rules completely, and if any of you spot any mysterious behavior and I mean _any,_ let a professor know _immediately." _Principal Ruin nods, "you may go now."

The entire student body stands up and, while quietly whispering, they make their way outside.

"Hey Els," Francis says, "you coming?"

She nods; _let's just get on with the day._

* * *

Elsa balls her fists.

_Why-_

Two cubes of ice, almost three times her hands, form around her fists.

_-do I-_

She raises her hands up.

_-always-_

With a swift movement, she brings them down, hitting the hay filled dummy with such a force that leaves a dent on the side.

_-push people-_

Elsa retracts her arm.

_-away?_

She hits the dummy with another powerful blast. This one though, sends it toppling back.

With a frustrated grunt, she stands the figure back up and repeats the process.

_Why Elsa? _Slam._ Why don't you for once in your life- _Hit. –_let someone in? _Slash. _Why didn't you let Katherine in?_

The Snow Princess lowers her arms, and closes her watery eyes. She takes a deep, heavy breath and holds it in. The tears fall freely.

She doesn't care, not about anything. Not Francis, Belle, Valerie, Elliot, Henry or Joseph. She doesn't care about any of them.

Frost slithers up the wall. "Gosh you're such an _idiot!"_ She punches the figure. "A big, fat, gigantic _idiot!" _Another punch.

"I don't think you're an idiot." Elsa turns around, quickly brushing her tears away.

"What are you doing here?" she asks him, "aren't you supposed to be in bed? It's past curfew."

Henry shrugs, "what about you?"

The Snow Princess turns back around, "couldn't sleep," she punches the dummy again.

Henry sighs, "Elsa-"

"No," She whips around, "don't you _dare _'Elsa' me! I've had enough of- of _everything_!"

"You've had enough of everything?" His eyes darken, "well what about us? We're her friends too you know!"

The blonde plops to the ground, her anger subsides, "I just want her back."

Henry sits down next to her, he opens and closes his hand, making a small flame appear and disappear. "I know, me too."

"I'm sorry for yelling at you,"

"I'm sorry too," she whispers.

"You know," Elsa plays with her gloves, "they sent word to her family. How awful do you think it'd be to find out that your daughter was kidnapped?_ I_ wouldn't sleep at night- no, at all. I probably wouldn't sleep at all."

"You know what?" He stands up, his skinny frame hovers over her. "I'm going to take both of our minds off of this."

"I don't think-"

"Shh, no, no," he extends his hand, "this _will _work."

Elsa smiles for the first time in three days and wraps her fingers around his, "ok."

"Come on," Henry leads her outside, onto the field. "You know," he begins, "I've never been ice skating before."

She grins, "Would you like to?"

Making some big dramatic gesture of batting his eyelashes, he smiles back, "Well, if you insist."

Elsa laughs, raising her right foot, and then plummeting it back down. Frost spreads out through the clearing; crystal clear ice that sparkles in the moonlight.

"Raise your feet," she orders. He does so, admiring as she turns his boots into ice skating shoes.

"You ready?" Elsa asks once she's done with her's. He nods.

Henry takes a step forward. Another step. He smiles wide eyed at Elsa, "I think I'm getting the hang-" A grunt is heard as he topples downward. "Spoke too soon."

The Snow Princess giggles. "Here," she helps him back up, "think of it as gliding." Holding onto his hands, Elsa guides him around the rink.

"Got it?"

"I think so,"

"Ok, I'm going to let you go-"

"No! I mean… uhh…" he starts rambling, "lets, lets do this together."

Elsa looks down blushing, "Agreed." Henry grins.

_Together_, they spend the rest of the night. And Elsa loves every bit of it. She needs this, to take her mind of things.

"Wait, _ten _older brothers?"

Henry nods, "and two younger ones."

"Talk about a big family," Elsa laughs, "I only have a little sister,"

"Lucky,"

The Snow Princess looks down, "yeah, I am pretty lucky, aren't I?"

_I'm pretty lucky._

* * *

_Breathe, just breathe, Kat. _

"Katherine, this would be so much easier if you would just _cooperate,"_

"Cooperate my ass," she spits out blood, "I'm not telling you anything."

Taking a deep breath the man kneels in front of her. He takes a handful of her hair then he yanks it, making her look at him straight in the eyes. Katherine bits her tongue to keep from whimpering. He looks at her hard, almost as if he's concentrating.

Then, letting out an ear splitting scream, Katherine feels what he's doing. Her head feels as if it's going to explode. Blood oozes out of her nose and ears.

After a couple of minutes, the man lets her go. He takes another deep breath, trying to stop the dizziness. Katherine gasps, the crimson liquid covers the floor as she coughs it up. She closes her eyes, tears swell up in them.

A door opens and slams shut close by; footsteps are heard.

"You're lucky," the male stands up and blinks, dark circles cover his vision. Taking slow stomps, he goes out of the room, "I'll be back later."

_Oh thank the gods! _Kat lets the tears fall freely now.

_Breathe, just breath, Kat. _She takes a deep breath through her mouth, and then lets it out through her nose.

_I have to get out of here._ After a couple of attempts of untying herself, she finally manages to do so with a strong gust of wind.

_Why tie me up with the same material if I already broke it once? _She shrugs the thought away, quite thankful. She does the same to the bounds on her feet then stands up.

_Wow, _she feels light headed. Her light brown orbs dart around the room. It's quite simple really. Apart from Katherine, the only other things in the room are some blankets tossed in a corner. A mouse hole rests by them. The Princess scrunches her nose up in disgust, _I hate rats. _The only source of light comes from the cracks in the mahogany colored wood, because of that, she squints her eyes to see better.

Kat takes a few deep breaths, heading for the door once she feels better. Stealthily, she pushes her ear against it and listens.

_Nothing, maybe they went outside or something… but what if they didn't? _She stops breathing. _Screw it. _She thinks, opening the door.

Kat releases the deep breath she's holding subsequently. The room is empty.

_What now? _A small round table surrounded by chairs sits in the middle of the room. Around it, a bookshelf, a fireplace and a pair of doors are aligned with the walls. Deciding to not take another chance opening a door, Kat heads to the chimney. She crawls under it, and then shoots upward into the sky.

White snow covers the entire half of the mountain where the cottage is in. The beautiful full moon makes the prominent pine trees cast eerie shadows. _I'd say it's around midnight. _

Locating the school a couple hundred feet below, Kat heads in that direction. Her joints ache, her ankle throbs, her head feels like it's going to pop, her nose itches and oozes blood. In a quick summary: she feels, looks and probably smells like hell, _but, hey, at least I'm alive. _

_Come on, just a little longer. _The complex stands tall now, the amphitheater right beside it. Something blue rushes by her peripheral vision. Katherine yawns, she's tired. _Just… a little… longer…_

Her eyes close- _No! Stay awake. _She blinks them open. The wind whistles around her. It soothes her, being with her element- with what she was born with. It was just Kat and the wind; she didn't need any thing more, anything less. Her heartbeat slows. _Just, _yawn, _just a little more, _another yawn, _come on._

Katherine can't take it anymore, after the intense hours of torture she was put through, all she wants to do is lie down and sleep.

And sleep she does.

Her heavy eyelids shut tight, the wind stops.

And, just like anything on Earth, gravity pulls her down.

* * *

Deep thumps on her bedroom door wake the young Princess Elsa. She groggily stands up and, after almost tripping with Kat's mess of clothes, opens the entrance, "What is it?"

The Snow Princess' eyes narrow once they land on a distressed Valerie.

"Elsa," she has tears in her eyes, "Elsa they found Kat,"

"What?" The Arendellian quickly gets her robe and dashes out of the cabin, following Valerie's lead, "Where is she?"

The dawn of a new day illuminates their path around the other dorms.

"She's with the physician, but Elsa-"

"With the physician? That's in the main building."

"Wait, Elsa, you should know-"

"Come on, walk faster, we have to get there now!"

"Elsa, _stop_!"

The platinum blonde blinks at her friend's sudden outburst.

Valerie takes a deep breath, "Elsa," she looks into her friend's icy blue eyes, "they think she might not make it."

The Snow Princess' eyes widen.

"She fell a couple hundred feet right into the field, but that's not the worst part," The Princess of Weselton looks away, "Instead of landing in the soft grass… ice stopped her fall, Elsa."

A sharp pain goes through the blonde's heart.

"They think she broke her spine."

* * *

**Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I did not just do that... I'm sorry, I had to. **

**Now, tell me who's your favorite character? Like how I write Elsa? Who do you think is the villain? Got some pointers for me? Think I should add/remove something to my story? Let me know! **

**Also, I don't really know if I'll be able to update this week, got some school stuff soooooooooooooooo, if I don't, then I'll update next week. **

**Au revoir, Midnight.**


	5. Awful Nirvana

**So I finished my homework early…**

* * *

nir·va·na

nərˈvänə,nir-/

_noun_

a state of perfect happiness; an ideal or idyllic place.

* * *

The Snow Princess stops dead in her tracks, like a deer caught in the headlights.

_Conceal it, don't feel it. _

"What?"

"Principal Ruin is still trying to figure out how the ice got there," Valerie shrugs, "it just appeared out of nowhere."

Elsa rubs her palms together. They feel unnaturally sweaty.

"Elsa, some people think it was you,"

The Snow Princess looks down at her hands, _my gloves. _Her eyes go wide. _I forgot my gloves. _

"Elsa?" The Princess of Weselton asks curiously once her friend turns around and heads back the way they came from. A trail of ice follows suit.

"Elsa!" The Snow Princess keeps walking, completely ignoring the other Princess' call and not acting at all in a lady like manner. The soft green grass that previously tickled Elsa's feet now lies beneath a layer of ice.

_Shoes, how could I also forget my shoes? _

Cabins of all different shapes and sizes loll around the field and Elsa, for the first time in forever, actually notices them. Before, she'd always just pass by, not really caring, but now, she couldn't help but glance. A light grey cottage catches her attention. The Snow Princess stops to look at it. An intricate design of white swirls cover it's sides, going up all the way to the ceiling. Elsa doesn't know why it intrigues her so much. The combination of grey and white seems to fit perfectly together-

_Grey and white. _Elsa starts walking again. _Wind and ice. _The temperature drops ten degrees.

_Conceal it, don't feel it. _

The _o so familiar_ blue dorm that has housed the Arendellian for the past few weeks comes into view. The sun rises behind it, melting Elsa's path of frost just a little bit. She gingerly opens the door and steps inside. Grabbing a pen, some ink and a peace of paper, she sits down and starts writing.

The Snow Princess pays no attention, however, to the icicles forming in the ceiling, nor to the below freezing temperature. The cold never bothered her anyway.

_Dear Anna, _

_How are you? Seriously, how are you feeling? Good, bad, happy, sad? I, for one, am feeling awful, since I have just recently discovered that I am the bane of someone's chances of being paralytic- _Elsa crumples up the parchment and throws it across the room with an angry grunt. After grabbing another piece of paper and dipping the pen in the ink, she starts again.

_Dear Anna, _

_ Yesterday, I learned a new word: nirvana. It means enlightenment or state of complete happiness. Interesting word, isn't it? _

_ As an assignment, we had to use that word in a sentence that describes us. If you don't mind, Anna, I'd like to show you what I wrote yesterday: I am in a point in my life in which nirvana sounds more like a work of fiction than an accomplishable goal. For the first time in a really long time, I actually agree with something I wrote in the past. _

_ I'm going to give you some sisterly advice: never shut people out. Don't do it, Anna. I know, I know, Elsa, the girl behind the closed door, telling you to never close one... _

_ I'm sorry. _

A lone tear falls down the Snow Princess' cheek. It crashes down in the letter, splashing the ink around.

_I'm sorry, Kat._

Elsa lays her arms out in the desk, and then places her head above them. "I'm so sorry," she wails.

* * *

_"That's good. Come on, I think we're going to be great friends."_

_The platinum blonde looked down sheepishly, "I've never had a friend before,"_

_Kat's eyes widen. "Never?"_

_Elsa shook her head._

"_Are you sure?"_

_The Snow Princess nodded her head this time. _

"_Then, I'm just going to have to be your first," Katherine placed her hand in her puffed up chest. "What an honor!" She brushed a piece of light brown hair behind her ear, "that's only if you let me, of course." _

'_Have a friend?' Elsa thought, "there's always a first, I suppose." _

_The brunette grinned at her. "Awesome!" she extended her hand, "I'm Katherine… or Kat, for short."_

_Elsa smiled a little, "Elsa," and shook the other girl's hand._

"_Well, Elsa," Kat jumped excitedly, "What shall be the first order of business?"_

* * *

Early sings of twilight start showing in the cantina, one of them being, of course, the sun setting. A whole day has passed since Valerie had told Elsa the news. The latter of which, had been dumfounded by it, taking it in such a way that she had opposed to every chance she got to see her friend, Katherine- _scratch that, friends don't go around leaving other friends crippled. _

Elsa sighs. _I have to see her; _she stands up from the table and leaves, _I have to face my fears. _

As the Snow Princess makes her way through the corridor to the nursery, she can't help but feel subordinate to every one else. Perpetual whispers make their way to her ears as the students point in her direction. Word had spread faster than wildfire about her, or so they think, suspicious ice rink, so, naturally, she has become the center of attention. Did she mention that she hates it? The talking behind her back, the hypocrites, all that.

_Conceal it, don't feel it._

The door to the physician's office stands straight ahead; its dark mahogany color doesn't mix at all with the other bright ones in the hallway. _It's too gloomy… almost as if it's letting you know that behind it lies nothing short of a tragedy._

Elsa wearily opens the door, stepping inside after inhaling and exhaling a few times. In the office, a plump elderly man sits behind an old worn out desk. His hand flies over a piece of paper as he writes away. Upon her arrival, he stops and glances at her. "Greetings," he says.

"Hello," Elsa squirms under his gaze, "I'm here to see Kat- Katherine, I mean."

The man smiles kindly, his gaze shifts to a door to his right, Elsa's left. "She's right in there,"

The Snow Princess nods her head, "thank you,"

_Conceal it, don't feel it._

"Is she going to be ok?" Elsa whispers.

The physician barely hears, "Why don't you see for yourself?" he returns to his work.

Deciding not to pounder on her thoughts any longer, she quickly opens the door and steps in.

* * *

"_First order of business?" _

"_Yeah! What do we do first?"_

"_Well… I don't know." _

"_Then think!"_

"_Would you like to read?" _

_Katherine stopped talking; her mouth hung wide open, "read? Really?"_

_Elsa looked away embarrassed, "do you have a better idea?" _

_The brunette's gaze shifted to the sky, her right hand resting under her chin. "What do you control again? Your power?" _

"_Snow,"_

"…_does that include ice?" _

_The platinum blonde nodded._

"_And you can just conjure it up?"_

"_That is correct."_

_Katherine pondered on an idea. "Want to ice skate?"_

* * *

"Hey, Elsa," Francis greets. He is sitting down in a chair by the bed. The room's small, newspaper clippings of medical miracles are hung on the walls. _Are they supposed to comfort me? _Next to the propped up futon, a small table and three chairs can be seen. Francis occupies one of them.

"Hello," Elsa eyes dart to the cream floor. She still refuses to look at the blanket-covered body that lies in the bed.

Francis clears his throat; "I guess I'll see you later. Two's company; three's a crowd, right?"

The Snow Princess still admires the ground.

"Right," he stands up and leaves.

_Ok, come on. _She gradually makes her way to one of the chairs, sitting down in the one farthest away from Kat.

Elsa opens her mouth, then posthaste it shuts, _how do I begin?_

"Hi," she whispers. "How are you doing?"

_Nothing._

Elsa swallows, "That was a stupid question… I, um, I hope it's good though, you know. I haven't seen you yet so, yeah."

_For crying out loud, Elsa! _The platinum blonde looks up.

* * *

"_Ice skate?" _

"_Yeah! It'll be fun!"_

'_Last time I ice skated we ended up having to go to some trolls.' _

"_I don't know…"_

"_Oh, come on!" Katherine noticed the other girl's hesitance. "You know, when I'm skeptic about something, I usually just stop thinking and do it."_

_Elsa blinked, "Just like that?" _

"_Yes, it's my motto actually; just do it, I mean." Kat raised her head proudly. _

"_What if something goes wrong?"_

"_What if it doesn't?"_

_The Snow Princess played with her gloves. "It just-" _

"_Think of it like this: if we don't ice skate, you'll regret it forever. If we do ice skate, you'll have a memory to remember, no matter the outcome." _

'_I have gotten better in controlling my powers,' Elsa looked at her newly found friend, she gave the brunette a small smile, "Let's do it."_

* * *

A sharp pain goes through the blonde's heart.

Katherine lays deadly pale in the bed; her lips are a light purple. Half a dozen blankets cover her and, even with all that, you can see her shivering. Her face is filled with scratches. The prominent of which, lays over her right eye, since it still oozes a bit blood.

"Oh my," Elsa's hand covers her wide-open mouth. _I did this. It's my entire fault. _

"Kat!" The Snow Princess reaches for her friend's hand, it lies lazily on the side of the bed. Tears well up in her eyes.

_All you cause is tragedy. _

Elsa's cold fingers wrap around Kat's. In a desperate attempt of comfort, she checks her pulse.

_All you cause is destruction._

A small, yet strong heartbeat pounds against the brunette's skin.

_First, your sister,_

"You're still alive," the blonde whispers in astonishment.

_Second, your mother,_

"I'm so sorry, Kat!" Elsa lowers her head in shame. Her tears fall from her face into her friend's hand.

_Third, your best friend,_

A tiny, almost microscopic twitch of Kat's finger makes the Snow Princess stop wailing. "Kat?"

* * *

_Elsa raised her foot, quickly bringing it back down soon after. A perfect square of ice erupts from the Princess' touch, expanding throughout the deck. It makes the ship sway a little because of the sudden change in weight. _

"_That is amazing," Katherine praised._

"_Thanks," Elsa said while making their skates. "Ready?" she asked once she finished._

"_Oh yeah," the brunette swayed around the rink, stumbling ever so often. The blonde laughed as she followed her. _

"_This is awesome!" Katherine yelled. She raised her arms up, passing by the railing._

_The ship swerved to the right; they had crashed with a giant wave. _

_After releasing a yelp, the Princess of the Northern Isles went overboard. _

"_Katherine!" Elsa yelled._

* * *

Another miniscule movement, this time of her hand. The blonde lets go of it; she jumps up in amazement, making the chair topple backward.

"Katherine?" she asks tentatively.

The brunette groans, "Els?" her voice is hoarse.

In the next split second, the Snow Princess is over Kat, wrapping her up in the warmest of hugs. A strange sort of voice comes form the Northerner's throat. _She's laughing._

"I missed you so much Kat!" Elsa exclaims, tears of happiness race down her cheeks.

"I missed you too," the brunette chuckles, "ok, sorry, that kind of hurts."

"I'm so sorry," the blonde let's go of the embrace, "about everything. I apologize for everything."

Kat smiles, "it's okay."

"You know," Elsa looks down, "for a second there I thought I'd lost you." Her gaze shifts upward again.

The comment makes Katherine grin, "Why Elsa," she closes her eyes a little, "you should now by now that," a yawn escapes her lips, "you're not getting rid of me that easily."

The blonde smiles.

* * *

"_Kat!" Elsa yelled again, she ran to the railing. _

_A laugh is heard. Katherine's head pops out of the side of the boat, right next to the fence. "Got you," she winked. _

_The platinum blonde blinks, "What?"_

"_I can fly," as if to prove it, Katherine soared up to the heavens. Slowly making her descend, she said, "that's my power: wind."_

_Elsa stared at her in shock. _

"_What?" The brunette asked, "you're not getting rid of me that easily."_

* * *

**I really wanted to focus this chapter on Kat and Elsa's friendship; really wanted you to know how much it would've affected her if she lost Katherine.**

**Well… what do you think? **

**Responds to the reviews:**

**blues- thanks for the tip. English isn't really my native language, so being descriptive and such feels a little weird. It's like I have the perfect word in Spanish (my native language) then when I try switching it to English it doesn't feel as I'd like it to, so I delete it. Don't worry though; I did try adding more **_**meat, **_**as you said, to this chapter. Really, thanks, I'll try to work more on that, maybe even go back an update some previous chapters. You get a cookie. **

**kh1fan- thank you for your input as well. I **_**have**_** noticed that the most popular stories here do involve ElsaxAnna or AnnaxKristoff. I just think Elsa deservers someone, just like Anna has Kristoff. That's all. But, thank you. I'm going to give you a cookie too.**

**CaptainAnime1412 and Randomwords247- thank you so much! Your reviews made my day! I'm sorry for being such a cruel person. And yeah, I read Percy Jackson… The Blood of Olympus is coming! You guys get two cookies. **

**Guest- ehh I don't know what you're saying. If you mean pairing, then no. I've always pictured them as having more of a best friend edging on sisterly love relationship. Sorry, but don't worry though, you get a cookie too. :D **


	6. She Knows

_**This is a short chapter. I didn't really know where to go with it since I don't want to give much away before the big reveal. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. :)**_

* * *

_**The Road Not Taken**_

_**by **__**Robert Frost**_

_**I shall be telling this with a sigh**_

_**Somewhere ages and ages hence:**_

_**Two roads diverged in a wood, and I—**_

_**I took the one less traveled by,**_

_**And that has made all the difference.**_

* * *

"I'm sorry, I can't really remember."

"That's okay," a soft masculine voice responds, "just tell me what you _do _remember."

Kat sighs. Elsa notices the distress in the brunette's expression right away. Principal Ruin had gotten the physician, a man in his late thirties called Jonathan, to interrogate the Princess of the Northern Isles in an attempt to uncover the mystery behind her kidnap. The doctor had declined, saying that his patient was in no condition to answer questions after going through such a dilemma. Of course, since the Principal does pay him, she has the power of veto, so Jonathan gingerly obliged. When Katherine had heard the news, she complied under one condition: her friend Elsa had to be in there with her as some sort of support. The elderly woman, even though not concurring with the idea, agreed to it anyway.

"I was walking to class," Katherine narrows her eyes in an analytical way, "I remember passing through the hallway, then, just as I turned the corner, nothing… well, no actually."

The physician nods, _keep going._

"After that I recall a dark room with a mouse hole in one of the walls," she closes her eyes, "I've always hated those pesky creatures. I mean, hamster are cute and all, but rats? Mice? Not a chance."

The Snow Princess smiles. _Oh Kat, you have no idea how happy I am to have you back._

"Are you sure that's all you remember?"

Katherine nods.

Promptly after writing some things in his notebook, the physician stands up, bids the girls farewell and exits their room. He had given the brunette the 'ok' to leave his office some days ago, under the condition that she didn't exercise and didn't push herself over her limit. If she moved a lot, her wounds might reopen or not heal properly. You can imagine how _that _has turned out.

"Finally!" Kat jumps out of the bed and stretches. Fortunately, the Northerner wasn't designated to be a crippled. The drop had only caused some ribs, her previously twisted right ankle and her left hand to break, nothing permanent. _Unfortunately_, Elsa still blames herself, even though the ice did nothing- _absolutely nothing_\- to Kat's condition. It was either frost or dirt and, according to the ever so optimistic Kat, ice looked cooler.

"Be careful," the blonde warns. Keeping such an energetic being locked up in bed rest for a week is a pain. She jumps, walks, runs, talks, jokes, writes… and the list goes on. But Elsa doesn't complain; she loves having her best friend back. She does have to be a little strict though. Kat doesn't know her limits, that's where Elsa come in to remind her.

"You know what?" The brunette props her bandaged ankle on top of her bed, "We've been in this school for what? A month? And I cannot recall one class in which we've learned to control our powers," she shrugs, "I don't know, just seems odd."

Elsa responds, "That's because, on the month we've been on this school, you've been away for two weeks. Nearly half of it."

"Well that's not _my_ fault," she points to herself, "_I _didn't want to be kidnapped, for your information."

The Snow Princess flinches; she doesn't understand how her friend jokes so openly about the misfortune. "How can you joke about that?"

"The past is in the past, Els," she brushes a piece of hair behind her ear, "the least we can do is move on."

The platinum blonde sits down in her neatly made bed. She starts fiddling with her gloves. "How can you forgive and forget so easily?"

"Forgive and forget? That's not correct," Kat shakes her head. "I never forget and, sometimes, never forgive," she runs a hand trough her abdomen, right over her broken ribs. "I just don't consider living in the past a good thing. Why try to fix something that already happened and you can't to anything about? The past is in the past, we're in the present."

Elsa's taken aback from her friend's sudden change from childish to wise. In that moment, she understands how this 'idiotic being before her was to be queen someday'. Apart from Katherine's immature habits, she can lead. There's this aura of determination and confidence around her that assures you that you'll follow her through hell and back, knowing she'd be right there too. A newly found respect forms in the Snow Princess for the brunette.

"Besides," Katherine puts up a face of resolution, "when I lay my hands on those idiots, they'll wish they'd never kidnapped me in the first place." Her face falls, "of course, I have to remember them first."

"Don't worry," Elsa lays a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder, "you will."

Kat smiles back at her. She moves her hand across her bedside table, accidently knocking a vase. It cracks once it reaches the floor, breaking into millions of tiny pieces.

"Crap," she whispers.

The door to their bedroom slams open, a young man in his early twenties barges in, bludgeon in hand. "What is it? What's the problem?" he demands.

Katherine sighs, "nothing, I just broke that vase."

"Are you ok? Why are you standing up? Aren't you supposed to be in bed? Elsa, she's supposed to be in bed, isn't she? Katherine, do you or do you not want to get better-"

"For the love of everything that is holy," the brunette cuts him off, "I want you to _shut up! _Goodness gracious, talk about annoying cousins."

As school policy, after Kat's disappearance, The Academy had informed her parents immediately. The latter of which, had sent Matthias or Mat, Katherine's older cousin, third in line for the throne of the Northern Isles.

When the brunette was found, Mat, had been ordered to stay, to assure the safety of the real heir. So, with no other option, he agreed. Now, after every single loud noise their room produced, the older cousin would bulldoze in. _"Just for safety," he'd said._

Elsa is starting to think it's just to annoy them. The only thing the prince _is_ capable of.

"Annoying cousins? Well, I'll have you know-"

"This is how much I care," she pushes him out of the room with a bit of difficulty, "absolutely nothing." She closes the door in his face.

"Lets get out of here," the brunette wobbles to the window, pushing it open she continues, "I need to breathe."

"What? You're supposed to stay in bed!" Elsa rushes to her friend's side, "you can't even walk!" Her try in persuading Kat to stay indoors ends before it even started.

Katherine jumps out the window, wincing a little. She hovers next to it, a smirk on her lips. "Who says I need to walk?"

* * *

"We're in luck," a sort of masculine voice says, "Katherine still doesn't remember."

"That's good, you think she ever will?" another, more feminine voice responds.

He shrugs, "Beats me," he sits down in the field. "If she does, it'll be long after all this."

She follows, sitting next to him.

"What do we do now? It's not like we can catch her again, not with that mountain she has for a cousin." The boy asks silently to his partner.

"You know what Father said, we don't _need _her specifically, just someone close to our dear Elsa." The girl returns, her hair burning against the slightly hot early September sun.

"Who else is _that_ close to the Snow Princess? You know she pushed us away once Kat went missing."

"Yes, I know," she smiles, an idea forms in her head, "why don't we just get Elsa?"

The boy frowns, "you know what her powers are capable of," he scratches the back of his neck, "Kat can only push us away with wind, but Elsa can freeze us. Literally _freeze _us."

"Then we get some help," Her eyes dart across the clearing. They land on a scrawny figure playing with fire, "what melts ice?"

"Henry?" the boy says incredulously, "you want _his_ help?"

The girl nods, "yes, I think he'll be useful and will comply happily. Who wouldn't do something for some gold? Besides, you know his family. They're all a bunch of thieves that'll do anything for money."

"I don't like him." He shakes his head, "how did we get in this mess anyway?"

She sighs, "You know how Farther never forgives."

"Well, yeah, I know that, but," he stands up straighter. "Why does he hate Arendelle so much?"

"He hates them because King Alexander got the girl," she fidgets with her hands. "Father has never loved Mother, his heart has always belonged to the Queen of Arendelle. That's why he wants to hurt them, because she broke his heart."

"Shh," the boy cuts her off, "They're coming."

They both give fake smiles to the duo that approaches them.

"Hey, guys," the brunette, Katherine, greets, she hovers a few inches from the floor.

The blonde next to her, Elsa, smiles politely.

"Hello," the boy says, "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better," the Princess of the Northern Isles scratches her abdomen. "I don't know why, but I have this feeling that we fought a couple of days ago." She says while frowning.

"That we fought? I don't recall us fighting." He rubs the back of his head.

"Huh," Kat narrows her kaleidoscope eyes, "never mind," She looks around, then gasps when she sees the sun starting to set. "We have to go now, it was nice talking to you though."

Both partners in crime smile and wave their goodbyes as the two friends walk away.

"That was close," the girl says.

"A little too close." he agrees.

His partner stands up, "Let's go talk to Prince Henry of the Southern Isles."

* * *

_Dear Anna, _

_ First, Happy Birthday! How does it feel to finally be twelve? Great, I hope. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to send you a gift. The school doesn't permit it so, who am I to break those rules? I do promise to get you something when I get back. Don't worry. _

_ In other news, Kat's back! She somehow escaped the kidnapper's grasp on her. She did fall a couple hundred feet, but she's fine. It's nothing permanent-_

A sharp scream makes Elsa stop writing. She turns around, the body in the bed next to hers moves around wildly.

_Katherine._

"Kat! Kat, it's okay!" She lays her hands on the brunette's shoulders, trying fruitlessly to keep her at bay.

"What's wrong?" Matthias barges in; his hair's a mess. It looks like he just woke up. Belle and Valerie come in soon after, the racket woke them up too.

"She's having a nightmare!" The blonde stumbles back, a strong wind pushed her.

"Stop it! Please! I'll do anything!" Katherine yells. Tears fall down her eyes and a small stream of blood oozes out of her nose.

"Kat, it's okay! It's just a nightmare!" Matthias gathers his little cousin up in his arms. "It's okay! No one's going to hurt you!"

The brunette reluctantly cools down. Her eyes slowly open. She runs a hand over her nose; she pulls it back when the crimson liquid touches her fingers.

Those kaleidoscope eyes go big, "I remember," she whispers. "I remember everything."

* * *

**Kat remembers! On the next chapter you'll see who the bad guys are. And Henry's from the SOUTHERN ISLES! WHAT? I did give a hint though, in the last chapter. **

**Responds to reviews**

**Randomwords247- Hahaha, Joseph as the villain? Nice guess. Thanks for the review! You're awesome. :3 PS- You're welcome for the cookie.**

**ajunebuga – YAY! :D **

**coolkat123- Good to know that you still like it and thanks, I worked pretty hard on that chapter. Thanks for the review! You rock. **


	7. - Why?

**So, I was checking the views the other day and, apart from the prologue, the chapter with the most view is the last one I posted… How those that even work? DO you guys like to skip it or something? **

**ANYWAYS, I don't know if you've noticed but the first letter of all the chapters spell out PANDAS… the more you know.**

**Carry on.**

* * *

_Twenty years earlier…_

The young Prince Alexander of Arendelle stands in the porch of the grand palace of Corona. The wind blows his fiery red hair back, making it messy. His big, steady hands grip the railing tightly as he stares at the kingdom. It's quite beautiful actually. His friend, the newly appointed King Thomas, was getting married to Primrose. A commoner he stumbled upon and fell madly in love with. Giant purple and yellow banners hang around the streets, signaling their union.

Alexander sighs. He wishes that he could love someone like that, but, as the years go by, his chances grow slimmer and slimmer. It wasn't his age, for crying out loud he was _twenty five_, it was the fact that no one wanted to marry someone from a tiny little place like Arendelle. With a small army and naval fleet, the only thing you could get was the prince's heart… something that most found petty.

"Alex!" A deep voice hollers. A hand is clamped on the redhead's shoulder, turning him around.

"Hello, Victor," the Arendellian greets. _Time to stop being a pessimist and enjoy this god dammed wedding._

"Alex, my friend! How are you?" A thick and heavy Spanish accent rolls out of his tongue. He holds a big bottle of beer in his other hand. The yellow liquid dances in it's container, dripping some residue from time to time.

"I'm good, how do you faire?" Alexander holds his breath as the smell of alcohol oozing from his companion reaches his nostrils. The Prince wasn't one for drinking too much.

"I'm fabulous! Great! Wonderful!" Victor's throat rumbles; a heavy laugh erupts. "Have you seen all these beautiful women?" The redhead doesn't like the way he laughs, it reminds him of thunder and lighting clashing- something he utterly _despises. _

The Arendellian fakes a smiles, "yes, Victor, I have." The way Victor treats the opposite sex also irritates him. _Women have rights too, you know. _

"Good," The Spanish man pushes his friend away from the porch, "because tonight," he smiles, "we shall find you a lover!"

Alexander frowns, "Don't worry about me, Victor," he stops walking, "you go ahead."

"Are you sure?" Victor asks rolling the _r_.

The Arendellien gives him a nod, "yes, now go on! The women await you!"

The other man chuckles, "if you say so." He stumbles away.

Alexander turns with the intention of going back outside, but, instead, he crashes into someone. "I'm so sorry!" he says, wrapping his arms around the other body to prevent it from falling.

"Watch where- It-It's ok, don't worry about it." The girl says once her eyes land on his.

"I'm Alexander, by the way." He murmurs while gazing at the beauty before him.

Alex lets her go and she straitens up. "I'm Roxanne." She smiles kindly at him. Her dark brown hair looks almost black in the night sky.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Roxanne."

"The pleasure's all mine." She bows politely. "If you don't mine me asking, where are you from? You don't look like you're form here."

"I'm from Arendelle actually, in Norway."

"Arendelle? Well, I can't say that I've been there myself, but I have heard that it's beautiful this time of the year."

"Oh yes, yes. All the flowers come out and you can see the mountains… it's quite the sight for sore eyes."

The night passes by quickly for the young Alex. Being with this other twenty-year-old makes time, and the Prince's heart, speed up. It gives him a feeling that he has craved for years and years- a feeling he deeply desires.

* * *

"I remember," Katherine's eyes darken. A new form of hatred sets in them. She gets out of her cousin's grasp and wobbles towards Elsa, who just stands still, trying to process everything.

_Kat remembers… she knows who it is!_

The brunette pushes past the blonde, her kaleidoscope orbs fixated in one person. The window blows open, it's doors crashing violently against the wall. The mess of Katherine's clothes now fly at random, crashing into everything. One particular pair of dirty trousers land on the blonde's face. She throws it away in and wriggles her nose in disgust.

"How could you? I trusted you! I trusted you and you go and-and kidnap me?!" She summons a gust of wind that send the criminal crashing into the wall.

* * *

"Oh, Alex, words cannot describe how wonderful I spent the night!"

"I guess you speak for both of us, Victor. I also spent an amazing night."

"I met someone," They both say at the same time. They send each other quizzical looks.

"I thought you said you were only going to sleep with them," Alex murmurs while taking a gulp from his drink. The alcohol burns down his throat, and then sits pleasantly in his stomach.

The duo was in a bar by the castle. It was the day after the wedding, around noon. The pungent smell of beer floats around the almost empty restaurant. Only two tables are occupied. The waitress, a young woman with spiky red hair, moves about, cleaning the perimeter. Paintings of people having fun and drinking align the darkly lit walls.

"I was until I met this beauty." Victor brushes his dark brown hair back, "_Una verdadera mujer." _

The redhead blinks. Spanish wasn't one of his strongest suits. "Then you should go first." _That's a surprise. _

The Spanish man chuckles, "Oh she's a beauty, Alex. I met her early, _very early, _this morning. She saved me from vomiting in Thomas' garden."

"You have a very nice story to tell your children there, my friend!" The redhead jokes, causing both twenty-plus-year-olds to laugh.

"Yes, very funny." Victor's eyes glaze around the place. The bar's empty, besides them. A peculiar panting of a brunette taking a sip of wine gets his attention. It gives him a seductive stare, the one he usually gives to get laid. He looks away, the drawing's eyes burning his soul. "She has this beautiful dark brown hair, almost black, and these chocolate brown eyes…"

Alexander frowns, "no way. The girl I met is like that too." He'd stop talking to Roxanne around twelve… just an hour before Victor met his girl, but it couldn't be her. She looked too pure, too nice and wonderful to every speak with such a disgrace of a man as _Victor. _

"Really? What's her name?" The Spanish man takes a sip of his beer.

"Roxanne."

Victor spits it out. "_What?"_

* * *

"_Katherine." _Matthias' strong, commanding voice breaks the palpable tension. Kat's right hand floats above her head, ready to strike another flash of air. She has a snarl instead of her usual cheshire cat like grin. The brunette stands panting, sweat falls from her forehead. The little drops of liquid freeze once they crash into the floor, that's Elsa's doing. The blonde's mouth hangs wide open. Shock covers her features. Valerie, also flabbergasted, shivers next to Katherine because of the sudden drop of the temperature, that was also Elsa's doing. Belle,_ sweet, sweet Belle_, lays sprawled on the floor. Her left hand flies in front of her, in a sort of futile attempt to protect herself from Kat's attacks.

_It's Belle._

* * *

"Wait. You mean to tell me that you met a woman, called Roxanne, exactly one hour _before _I met a woman, also called Roxanne, that share the same physical qualities?"

Alexander nods. He swallows a gulp of his beer.

"And you also fancy this woman?"

The Arendellian nods again. Another gulp.

Tension covers the area. A tension so thick, Alex swears he can cut it in half with his blade, which rests heavily on its holder. Right on the Prince's left side. The sword burns dangerously against his leg. It's taunting him, telling him to end this quickly with a simple strike. _I would never. _He chants in his head. _Never kill a man in such a way._

"She's mine." Victor says in a hostile manner. The words drip venon.

"What? No!" The Prince of Arendelle stands up, the stool he'd been previously sitting on falls backward.

"Don't start with me, Alex!"

"Victor, I do not wish to fight you over a girl!" Alex chuckles incredulously.

"Then _don't_." The Spanish man stands up; his chair staggers back. It scrapes the floor with an ear splitting screech.

The redhead narrows his eyes. _Victor can get any girl he wants. Victor can subdue any woman he lays his eyes on. Any woman would love to spend five minutes in heaven with Victor. Why the hell does he go after the only one that shows interest in me?_

Prince Alexander would not stand this. Not one bit. Letting his pride get the better of him, he stands up straighter. His knuckles turn white and a vein pops in his forehead.

"This is _war_."

* * *

"Belle?" Elsa gasps. "You did it?"

The smaller girl, curled up in a corner, nods her head. Her gaze travels across the room. They land on all of the people there, one at a time.

Valerie looks at her shell shocked, not the Belle blames her. Elsa stares, a menacing shadow drapes her face once their eyes meet. Matthias doesn't acknowledge her. He grabs his bludgeon and stands up, making his way to her. Katherine eyes shine a dark brown, almost black, that makes Belle tremble. The look of pure hatred that the brunette gives her makes her think twice upon her actions.

It wasn't her fault though, she was just following orders.

* * *

_Eighteen years earlier… _

"What happened next?" The soft feminine voice of a woman asks.

Alexander smiles down at her. "The rest is history." He whispers, "history that I do not wish to remember."

The shorter brunette gives him a curt nod. She interviews their hands together and leads him through the corridors of the palace of Arendelle.

Alex smiles, _I got the girl. _

"Come on, Alex! The ship to our honeymoon will set sail soon." Roxanne's voice reveals the excitement she's holding in.

The redhead laughs, "I'm going!"

_Oh my dear Prince Victor of Raguedon, I got so much more than just the girl._

* * *

"She's not the only one." Kat spats, her fist retreats to her side.

"Who else?" Elsa asks.

The brunette's eyes narrow, "Francis."

The blonde's eyes widen. _The twins did all this? _She sits down in her best friend's bed. _How could they do that? And- and Francis?_ A frown forms in her features. _I can't believe I actually liked him. Talk about having your head in the clouds,_ _Elsa_.

Matthias bends down. He takes off his belt and wraps the strong material around Belle's hands, tying them together. The redhead doesn't even try to fight back. She capitulated that idea right when a certain brunette knocked her against the wall.

"And their father," Katherine continues, "Prince Victor of Raguedon."

* * *

**Did you expect that? I hope not, I wanted a super awesome plot twist that left you like: WHAT?**

**Oh well, not my greatest chapter but…. I promise I'll give you guys an EPIC BATTLE SOON. Juts bear with me until then.**

**Respond to Reviews:**

**coolkat123, Randomwords247 &amp; purpleswans- :3 Oh stop it you! Your reviews brighten my day. It's nice to know that someone appreciates what I write. Thanks.**

**-Midnight. **


	8. Recurrence

**... Hello! It's been like a week now right? Sorry, these past couple of days have been a mix of school and soccer- kinda hard to find time to update. BUT, worry not! For I have returned!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Victor stands up besides the tall pine trees. He will not-_ shall not_ let the fact that his two insolent children being deported from the Academy at this very second ruin him. _That stupid brat had to remember so soon. _His brilliant plan was going perfectly well until _Katherine-_ he spits-came to. _I've always despised those uncanny Northerners. _

He closes his hands, his nails digging into his palms. _If only my idiotic descendants would've done their part. _Kat would still be in their grasp and that stupid _Ice Princess _would've of lost it. Granting them an easy passage to an easy victory. Victor sighs, the brunette and the blonde were very valuable pawns in his game. _Two__ very important aspects indeed. _

The Prince's dark eyes scan the horizon. The school sits to his right, next to the dorms and before the amphitheater. The boat designated to take his children is preparing to leave. The mahogany wood sparkles because of the little droplets of ocean water that jump when it crashes into a wave. Two black sails with crimson _R's_ are being folded, giving the ship a much more amiable appearance.

Victor narrows his eyes and raises his left hand. A young man, probably in his early twenties, standing in the deck suddenly falls down. His body shakes vigorously, some sort of white pus oozes from his mouth. Another man, this one slightly older than the first, runs to his companion. The older one suppresses a gasp, as he too starts moving in an unnatural way. Soon, the rest of the crew is in a similar condition. All twisted and turned with white bubbly saliva in their mouths. Beads of sweat fall from Victor's forehead and he gasps- a very acute intake of air. Using so much his powers weakens him, makes him realize how old he truly is. He doubles down and breaths. His knees are shaking quite a lot.

Isabelle and Francis appear on the deck and jump from the ship soon after. The boy darkens the area around them, making them harder to detect. The duo reached their father right when the guards notice the crew's health. The armed soldiers call for back up promptly.

"Father," Francis greets, he receives a slap across his face.

"You stupid youth!" Victor's nostrils flare, "how could you be so careless?"

"We're sorry!" Belle rushes to her brother's side. He pokes his now red cheek; his mouth hangs wide open in shock.

"Sorry doesn't cut it," Victor's teeth grind together. "Lets go."

"What are we going to do now, Father?" Isabelle asks, her clothes dripping wet. Her shaky hand interviews with Francis' in a futile attempt to gain warmth.

"We are going to continue the plan." The soft leaves break under Victor's obsidian boots. The lively color withers into a dull brown at the Prince's touch.

"How are we going to do _that?"_ Francis shivers, he doesn't, and never will, understand his father's ability to drain life like that. Those dark powers have always been a mystery to Belle and him.

Victor stops and turns around sharply. "We are going to do it by following my _new _plan." He says behind his clenched jaw.

"Dad," Belle whispers, she hasn't called him that in a very long time. "Why are we going through all this trouble for something that happened so long ago?"

The older Prince steps towards his daughter. "_Revenge_, my dear Isabelle," he runs a hand over Belle's red hair. _She looks so much like her mother. That worth for nothing whore- _"Revenge is the only thing that can drive people more than love." Victor retracts his arm and continues walking through the woods. "Revenge is also what I plan on getting."

Francis nods, "And get it we shall, Father."

Victor smiles, _they grow up so fast. _

* * *

"What now?" Princes Katherine of the Northern Isles asks. The brunette plays around with her new swords. It's bright silver blade twirls under her command, glistening against the light of the candles. The weapon had been a gift from Kat's parents. '_For protection', _they had written in the note that came along with it. _Protection that wouldn't be necessary if I never came to this school- Stop._ Elsa closes her eyes. _Stop this right now. _

"I don't know," Matthias responds, "we don't have to worry about Francis and Belle any more… but we still haven't found Victor."

Elsa sighs and starts pacing around her room. Tiny, almost microscopic snowflakes start falling around her. "What's Principal Ruin going to do?"

Kat looks up at her friend. Worried brown orbs land on icy blue ones. The Snow Princess looks away. _She knows something's wrong. Oh Kat, how can you read me so well? _

"She's putting up more security guards," the twenty-something-year-old Northern stands, "I don't really think that's going to work though." He stretches his back. It pops, making Elsa cringe. She's always hated that noise. _It's unnatural- joints aren't supposed to sound like that._

Katherine eyes him quizzically, "Why wouldn't it work?" The brunette pushes a strand of light brown hair behind her ear.

Elsa's head falls slightly to the side. _Why does she always do that? _It has become a habit that the blonde is just starting to pick up- a habit that bothers her deeply. Her blonde hair is supposed to hide her face from everyone, she didn't need to push it back and reveal her features. It's a form of protection, not for public view.

"I don't know how to explain it, I just don't think it will." Mat sighs contently, settling back down in the chair.

Elsa blinks, _"_what?"

"Matthias doesn't think that having more guards will help." Kat takes a step towards her friend, "Els, you ok?" The brunette leans her body weight on her good leg.

The Snow Princess stares at the bandage covering her bad foot. _That was my fault. _Her gaze travels to Katherine's abdomen- another place _she'd_ broken, to her neck and, finally, to the Northerner's face. The gigantic cut that once stood over her friend's right brow is now reduced to about half of it's original size. _This is all my fault. _

The blonde blinks, she has- _needs_ to get out of there. Frost starts forming on the walls. "What?" her voice comes out broken. She tries swallowing the lump in her throat. _I need to get out of here. I can't cause more pain. _

"Are you okay?" Katherine asks more urgently, wobbling to Elsa. "Els?"

The Snow Princess can't hear her. She sees the ice- the beautiful blue ice- crawling through the walls. Slowly slivering to the ceiling. Her vision darkens, dark spots dance around and she can't breathe. The lump in her esophagus doubles. Her eyes water.

_Justbreathejustbreathejustbreathejustbreathe- Conceal it, don't feel it._

"Elsa?" Kat's warm palms land on the blonde's arms. She pulls them back- her hands- immediately. "You're _freezing!" _Retreating to her original plan, the brunette rubs her friend's arms up and down, heating them. "Hey- hey, what's wrong?"

"I can't-" Elsa gasps, "I can't breathe!" Another gasp.

_Conceal it, don't feel it. Conceal it, don't feel it. Conceal it, don't feel it. Conceal it, don't feel it. _

"Elsa! Oh god, Mat! She's having a panic attack!" Katherine sits Elsa down in the bed.

The older cousin is frozen in place. He stares, wide eyed, at the Snow Princess. "What? Wh- What do I do?"

"Els! Listen to me, you got that?" _As bossy as always. _"What do you- forget it, just, I don't know! Get me some water!" Elsa gasps.

_How hard can it be, Elsa? Conceal it, do not feel it. It's that simple. _

Matthias runs across the room, following his cousin's instructions. The temperature drops.

"Ok blondie, only you and me." Kat takes her friend's hands in her own. "There's nothing to panic about. We're fine!" She finishes with a chuckle. The ice stops forming.

_It's harder than what it looks. _

Icy blue eyes glance at the brunette's cuts. She takes a deep breath; the tears start falling.

"Elsa," Kat says the blonde's name slowly. Her tanned limbs wrap around the Snow Princess. "What's wrong?" She whispers. Her breath tickles Elsa's neck.

"I- I," sob, "you're all bruised," sob, "and it's all," sob, "my fault."

"_Els," _The brunette steps back from the embrace. "_None _of this is your fault. Absolutely nothing." She wipes Elsa's tears. A deep, rumbling noise forms in her throat.

Elsa blinks. "Wh- Why are yo- you laughing?"

Kat grins. "When I was feeling down, my dad would laugh and say: _Sometimes crying or laughing are the only options left, and laughing feels better right know." _

The Snow Princess smiles. "Thanks, Kat. I needed that."

_"Of course," _

"Water!" Matthias barges in, "I have the water!" He stops abruptly when he sees Elsa better.

"Took you long enough," Katherine exclaims.

Mat frowns, "Whatever," he hands the blonde the cup filled with the cool liquid. Elsa takes it, thanks him and gulps it down quickly. The cold numbing her insides, giving her a satisfying feeling.

"Guys!" Valerie appears next to the door promptly. She's panting and her hair's a mess. It looks like she ran a marathon in a dress. "Francis and Belle." She takes a deep breath, her green eyes wide in alarm.

"What about them?" Kat narrows her kaleidoscope eyes.

"They escaped from the ship."

Elsa's mouth hangs wide open, Matthias curses, Katherine stands up. The brunette visible winces but produces no sound. She wasn't going to show weakness.

"_What?" _The window bursts open, a strong wind following suit. The miscellaneous papers and clothes around the room start flying everywhere.

_Just what I needed. _

* * *

**So I quoted Veronica Roth up there. Shout out to Divergent!**

**Respond to Reviews: **

**Randomwords247- Hahahaha, well, you weren't that far of. Thanks for the review :3 Imma give you some ice cream this time. **


	9. Oh No

**Hello my fellow readers! It's been what? Like 3 months now…? I'm not sure- BUT MY APPOLOGIES. I honestly lost interest in this story, but then I re-read all the chapters and I decided to finish. You guys deserve finale, so I WILL give you an end. (Which is, by the way, in 3 chapters) **

**Anyways, continue on ahead, and enjoy!**

* * *

"I am tired of all this crap."

"Kat…"

"No, don't do that. Don't _Kat _me. Belle and Francis escaped the ship, and for all we know they might be roaming around the halls, planning another way to kidnap me or you, since, I don't know if you remember- maybe you have some amnesia, Elsa- but their dad has something against your family and they, will not. Will not-"

"Kat."

"That probably didn't make much sense, but I don't care." Kat stabs the wooden desk with her pencil. The top brakes and rolls off the counter, to the floor.

The Snow Princess releases a sigh, "Katherine, the Principal is doing everything she can to find them."

The Northerner scoffs. "This is still not a time to be doing Geometry!"

"Miss Katherine." Professor Milos calls her. He wears a smug look on his face. The one you have when you catch someone red-handed.

"Oh, ah." Kat clears her throat. "What is it, Professor?"

Some people in the room snicker. _Oh dear, how wrong will all of you be. _Elsa knows Katherine is smart, really smart, so she's just going to wait until her best friend blows everyone away with her amazing math skills. "The answer to the question on the board, Miss." He leans on his desk. "Don't tell me the week you spent _away _made you forget basic geometry." _Trust me, sir. They certainly did not. _

"X=45 + y" Katherine smiles.

"What?" Professor Milos asks, shocked.

"The answer is x=45 + y."

The older man chuckles, "Very good."

The bell rings through the halls. "Class dismissed." He says.

"As I was saying," Kat dumps all her stuff in her bag, closes it, and then throws it over her shoulder. "This is not a time for school, especially Geometry."

"Maybe it's the perfect time for school." Elsa helps her best friend get her crutches. Even though Kat's ribs had gotten better, and the gash above her right eye had closed, her foot and hand still throbbed and bothered her a bit. "Maybe we just need a distraction from all of this."

Kat laughs, "Well then it's a stupid distraction." They both make their way through the long corridor. "I just," The Princess of the Northern Isles stops. "I want to kick that guy's ass."

"And you will." Valerie turns a corner and motions for them to keep walking with her. The duo does. "Word is that some juniors saw Victor and the twins by the woods on the west side fo the campus, right by some dorms."

"Hasn't Principal Ruin sent a party over there? To scout the area?" Elsa scratches the back of her head. _Something's not right here. _

"I'm not really sure." Valerie frowns.

"I say _we _send a search party." Kat stops, the gears start turning in her head.

"Kat, we can't do this alone." Elsa shakes her head. "I disagree to that."

"So do I." Mat walks in now, he's eating an apple. "I agree with Elsa."

"Then let's get help." The Northerner insists.

"From who?" Matthew shoots back.

"Everyone." She replies.

* * *

"I can't believe you agreed to do this." Elsa looks up from her gloves, gigantic pine trees cover the horizon as the sun starts to set. It makes the trees cast eerie shadows over them, almost in a taunting way.

"I can't believe it either." Matthew sighs. "Let's just get this over with." He makes his way over to his cousin.

_I really don't like this. _The Snow Princess looks around the clearing behind her. Almost the entire student body, and some teachers, had agreed to help Katherine find Victor… and Elsa didn't understand how. How could they be so stupid and just jump right on to this already moving train? How could they just agree like that? Elsa didn't- doesn't understand. With Principal Ruin too busy, they easily slipped under her nose. Not making her notice the _huge mass of bodies waltz right into the scariest woods on this side of the island- _

"Hey, Els!"

"Yeah?" The Arendellian calls back, snapping out of her thoughts.

"You ready?" Kat asks, her feet rise a few feet above the ground.

Elsa can only nod. _This is not right… everything looks too easy. I do _not_ like where this is going. _

Together, the entire mass of bodies walks up into the woods. The Snow Princess gingerly follows. She wasn't going to stay back. If her friend needed her, Elsa was set on helping her. _It's the least I can do after everything Kat has been through... all because of me- No! Stop this! Kat said it herself: It is _not _my_ _fault. _Elsa sighs, but keeps moving.

A hooded man runs away from the massive group. His cloak hides his features, but, if it's up to Elsa, she's able to spot him from a mile away. Lucky for him she didn't.

"Father!" He yells once he's a safe distance away.

"Yes, Francis?" Victor of Raguedon stands with his back to his son. He holds an odd type of amulet in his hand and he seems to be caressing it.

"They're heading to the clearing. Everything seems to be in order." The young Prince gasps to catch his breath. "If you don't mind me asking, how _did _you know that she would try and do this? Katherine, I mean."

Victor smiles, "Well, my dear boy," he turns slowly, menacingly. "Katherine acts on impulse." The mad man raises the silver amulet over to the moonlight. "So I knew that, once she'd hear where we were, she'd act on impulse, _as usual_, and she wouldn't think twice about it being a trap." The silver glows a bright crimson red, just like Victor's eyes at the moment.

"Oh, ok." Francis isn't pleased with that answer.

"I know because she reminds me of myself." The older man blinks, the red changes to the normal brown or silver, in the amulet's case. "And that's what I would've done many years ago." He puts the object in his pocket and grins. "Now, let's go teach Arendelle a lesson."

* * *

**O.o What the actual F is wrong with Victor? He be going cray-cray.**

**I JUST WANTED TO SAY THANKS TO ALL OF THE PEOPLE THAT COMMENTED. I usually go one by one and reply but I don't really feel like doing it today. I've had some rough few weeks… BUT I SHALL CONTINUE THIS. DON'T YOU WORRY, DON'T YOU WORRY, CHILD. SEE, MIDNIGHTISGOINGTOFINISHTHISSTORYJUSTFORYOU. I promise to reply to everyone on the next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading, Midnight.**


	10. Cat Fight

**ONLY TWO CHAPTERS LEFT! OH EM GEE. **

**Anyways, carry on. Happy reading. **

* * *

Right when they walk into the clearing, the one a couple of miles from the nearest cabin and just between the, as the native from here say, _arboles de la muerte, _Elsa knows that her hunch was right. Something bad is going to happen. She just hopes it won't be _as bad_ as she thinks. Lucky for her it isn't. It's worse.

"Watch out!" Someone yells to her right. _What's her name again? Allison? Maybe Kira or- _Before the Snow Princess can even finish her thought, a tree crashes right next to the girl, splitting the huge mass in two separate parts. It's the biggest pine Elsa has ever seen.

"Get into positions!" Another voice, Kat's, calls through the plain. A few seconds later, everyone drops to a fighting stance. The handful of teachers that did come try to stand in front of the students. Realization of what could happen fall on their shoulders. _So now you decide to think of everything that could go wrong? _Elsa still couldn't believe how easily Kat had convinced them.

The clearing goes silent. No one dares say anything, but Elsa knows what their thinking. For God's sake! It's what she's been saying all along. _It's a trap. _

"Someone, give us some light!" Kat calls over to the people. That's when Elsa notices how dark it really is. Which is odd, the moon usually lights the places up at night. Her eyes narrow, _stupid Francis._ A boy, around thirteen comes forward, he stands still once he reaches Katherine. Then he closes his greenish orbs and his body starts glowing. _Glowing? _

Even though it's not great, now Elsa has a better view of the place. The two gigantic pine trees known as the _arboles de la muerte_ rise above them. They have an eerie feel to them, almost like death. Their trunk is black, and the leaves that adorn it are brown. _Forget the old pine, _she thinks,_ these are the biggest ones I've seen. _

"Well, isn't that lovely." Kat flies around the trees. "This is a great place to meet up, don't you think so Victor?" The brunette then lands on the tree that split the group in two. Her calculating kaleidoscope eyes dart around.

A deep voice, laughs. It sounds like thunder, and Elsa immediately knows that she doesn't like that laugh or the voice, for that matter. "Oh, my dear Katherine, I think it's a great place."

Elliot shivers a little besides Elsa, but she's not sure if it's because he's scared or because she's the one freaking out and lowering the temperature. _It's probably both. _

A dark figure moves by the Snow Princess' right side. She glances over there, but sees nothing. Another figure, now to her left, rushes by. _The twins. _

The student body huddles close together. Most of them drop their stances and decide to hide behind someone else.

"Oh really?" Kat's right hand reaches over to her sword. "And why is that?"

"Katherine," Victor sounds almost horrified, "you should know what these trees are. The story behind them."

"Why would I want to know that?" The Northerner only stares at the spot just between the bigger than normal trees. _She's got him. She knows where you are, Victor. _

"There is nothing more powerful than knowledge, Katherine." Right on the same spot, Victor comes forward. "People may _brake _you physically, but not mentally." He has some sort of weird black blade sticking to his side, matching perfectly with his cloak. It's his eyes that bother Elsa. Their some sort of glowing crimson red color. The blonde shivers. "Oh, look, you've brought friends." The older man smiles.

Kat doesn't say anything, so Victor continues. "It is said, my dear Katherine, that these pine trees rest right above an old grave." _Of course, a grave. That's- that's great. _

"Nice try, Victor." Kat steps down from the tree, she's just a few feet away from that horrid monster. "I know for a fact that there wasn't a cemetery around here."

The older man grins now. "You're right, there wasn't one." He unleashes his sword. The light coming from the glowing boy reflect off Victor, making him look even scarier. "There is however, a grave, and do you know to who that grave belongs to?"

Kat shakes her head, she does, however, grab her sword. The bright silver blade contrasts greatly from Victor's. Other students behind her follow suit. Elsa doesn't have a sword, she prefers to use magic.

Elsa doesn't think that Victor's smile can get any bigger, but it does. He looks like a little kid in a candy shop. "It belongs to the world's only known Necromancer." He says. _Necromancer? As in black magic? I knew this was going to end badly. Scratch that, it's going to end catastrophically. I might even… _die? That's when she pictures the stack of letters beneath her bed. Some of them from Anna, others from her parents, the rest are the ones she wrote to Anna. She didn't send any of them nor has she read the ones they sent her. She hasn't been able to. Elsa's afraid that, if she does, she'll just break down crying. She takes a deep breath. _Conceal it, don't feel it. _Now she wishes she'd sent them.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're hiding something?" Kat rises a brow.

"As I said, it belongs to the only _known _Necromancer." He motions with his hand for something to advance. Soon after, a hundred or so cloaked men with red _R's _written on their chests appear. A few gasps can be heard. _They're his men, from back home._

"What's his name?"

"Franco." Victor raises his head. "Franco of Raguedon. My grandfather."

Kat snarls. "Now!" She yells and all hell breaks loose. The brunette sprints forward, Elsa doesn't know how but she does. _Broken ankle and broken wrist, but Kat's fighting… and so will I. _

"Get the students to safety!" A feminine voice commands. Elsa spins around and stands face-to-face with the Principal. "Principal Ruin?" Behind her come the Academy's guards.

"Elsa! Get out of here!" The woman runs over to where Victor and Kat are sparring and joins the fight. More and more matches start around the clearing. Some of students and guards fighting together, others of guards against soldiers.

"Get her! Get her now!" _Francis, that's Francis. _

"I'm tired of this, Francis! I'm not going to it anymore." _Belle's speaking now. _After scanning the premises, the blonde spots them off to her right side. Her hands ball into fists, turning her knuckles white.

"You have to, Belle! We don't have a say in it."

"Yes, we do!"

Frank's lips form a straight line, "How dare you?" _How dare she? How dare _you? _Going off and kidnapping people. _"If you're not going to do anything, then I will." He pushes her to the side. "Henry!" _Henry? What in the world? _

"I'm coming!" _There he is. With his scrawny frame and full head of hair. _

"Get her while I take care of this one." Francis points to his sister, who's trying to get up.

"Got it, boss." Henry's eyes land on Elsa's. _Boss? No… NO!_

"Sorry, Els. They offered good gold." He makes his was to her, red flame in hand.

"How could you?" She can't believe it. _Henry? Henry out of all of them? _"Don't you remember when we went ice skating? When we went looking for Kat?"

The taller boy looks down. "I'm so sorry," he looks up again, "but I have to do this." His gaze hardens. He raises his flaming hand and, with a grunt, brings it down. The flame would've hit Elsa, but she's faster than that. She dodges it by rolling to the left. Who would've thought that almost two months of physical education would put you in such good shape?

"Elsa…" Henry says, "Don't make this any harder."

"Any harder? Are you mad?" _Now I'm getting angry. _"You just thru a _fireball _at me! A _flaming ball of fire!"_

"I just need you to be a little singed, but not much."

"Oh, then why didn't you say that first?" She kicks the air, throwing spikes of ice in his direction.

Henry moves to the side, barely evading them. "You shouldn't have done that!"

* * *

_I hate you. _A few hours have passed since the battle started.

Katherine guides her sword diagonally. Victor dodges, but not unscathed. The blade cuts his cheek a little. Kat feels a surge of victory. Principal Ruin comes up next to her, and together, they start throwing attack after attack.

_I hate you so much. _Kat is tired, but that has never stopped her.

The older man blocks all of their attempts magnificently. He laughs. "Do you really think you can defeat me?"

"Yes, actually I do." Kat sees an opening, right to his chest. She takes the opportunity and drives her blade up. Victor raises his hand before she can complete the action. Her knee pops. Kat screams. It pops again.

"Katherine!" Principal Ruin sounds worried.

"I'm fine!" Kat calls and stands up gingerly. The Principal and Victor keep fighting, but he does the same thing again. a gut wrenching pop is heard and Ruin falls.

"You knew all along, didn't you?" Victor asks Kat.

She nods and gets back in the fight by motioning with her hand for a gust of wind to kick him to the ground. "I know you're a Necromancer, Victor." Ruin follows her.

He jumps up, battle stance ready. "How?" He slides his blade horizontally, it gets Principal Ruin on the waist. She grunts but stays up.

"I read about you. About your family." Kat evades one of his attacks by dodging to the right. "You'd be surprised with all the books the library has about this place."

"Wait," Victor steps back, Kat punches the air, a gust of wind slaps the mad man. "You planned this? All along?"

Kat nods again. _It's my turn to attack._ She brings her sword down, he rolls to the left, but Katherine goes on. Left and right, attack after attack. The adrenaline rushes through her veins. "I heard that you were around here, so I talked to the Principal. Told her that the only way to get you was if you thought that I would bring an army of defenseless students out to the woods."

_I hate you so much. _

"I didn't believe her at first." Principal Ruin punches Victor across the face, he staggers back. The glowing red in his eyes starts diminishing. "But, to my surprise, she was right."

"But- but how?" He shakes his head in disbelief. "I don't understand. How could you know what I was thinking?"

"I didn't." Princess Katherine of the Northern Isles smiles. "I just jumped on and hoped for the best."

"No!" Victor howlers, he raises his weapon high up in the air. It comes crashing down with Kat's. Silver against black, light against dark. "I will not let you defeat me!." He punches Principal Ruin in the face, she falls back, shocked. Then he looks at Kat, their eyes connect. That sickening crimson red finds the amiable kaleidoscope brown. The headache comes at full force.

_Stop this right now, Katherine. Stop fighting. Join Victor. Victor is good. Victor is powerful. You can be so much more powerful with Victor. Stop this right now Kat. _

"No!" The brunette yells, "I will not let you do this to me again! No!" Everything hurts. Her ribs, ankle, wrist, head... everything he broke. "I will not let you break me again!" She holds his stare. A steady streak of blood starts flowing out of her nose and she tastes it in her move. Like metal. It drips on the floor. "I will not be broken again. The red keeps fading from his eyes. _He's getting tired._

With a will she didn't know she had, Kat moves and kicks him in the gut, the wind make him crash with one of the tall pine trees. "The thing about Necromancers, _my dear Victor, _is that their powers only work in the night." An orange light of dawn illuminates Kat's features. "I thought that if I was able to distract you during the night, dawn would come, and you'd be powerless."

Principal Ruin motions for some guards. They arrive promptly. Victor stands up, but Kat's quicker. "It's like you said, Victor. Knowledge is power." She roundhouse kicks him in the chest. That sends him flying a couple hundred meters away. He crashes with more trees, but now he sits still. _Unconscious. I was right. _

The Academy's guards rush to the mad man, handcuff him and pick him up.

Belle comes up to Kat's left. The brunette turns, ready for another battle. Isabelle shakes her head, that's when Kat notices the other unconscious body next to the redhead. _Francis. _With a flick of her wrist, Belle lights the place up completely. Some guards and Katherine's cousin go over to the Princess of Raguedon and tie her, and her brother up. Matthias nods in Kat's direction, then makes sure to escort the twins back to the Academy.

Katherine falls to her knees. She's exhausted. The Northerner's eyes dart across the clearing. The Academy seems to be winning. After Victor was caught, many of his men fled. Only the brave ones stayed behind to finish what they started. Luckily, those were only a few.

An odd type of fight did catch Kat's attention. The brunette isn't really sure, but it looks like some guy was throwing fire at another girl with platinum blonde hair. _Ha! That kinda looks like Elsa. _The girl shoots back some blue stuff from her hands. When it collides with the fire, a puff of smoke appears. _Is that water? Ice? _Kat blinks. _Elsa can use ice. _She's _so _tired. _Wait! _The brunette's eyes go wide. _That _is _Elsa! _

A new rush of adrenaline whips through Kat's body. "Elsa!" She yells, before she knows it, she's up and running. _Elsa needs me. _"Elsa!"

She's so close now. The fire burns brightly and the ice shines. Kat can even feel the fast changes in the temperature now. From burning hot to icy cold. "Elsa!"

The platinum blonde glances in her direction. The guy wielding the flame- _Wait! That's Henry? Henry? What! _–smiles. He motions with his hand for a ball of flame to soar in Elsa's direction.

"Wait! No, Els!" Kat tries to warn her. She moves her hands wildly. Elsa gets the hint and turns back around.

Katherine is so close now. _Just a little more. _

The ball of flame is too close now. So near that Kat can feel her skin melting from the heat. Time slows down.

Elsa's too late.

* * *

**Oh damn. I did not just do that. **

**OH IM SO SORRY… not really. :D One more chapter to go**.

**RANDOMWORDS: OH I'VE MISSED YOUR REVIEWS DARLING! :D Thanks for reviewing! **

**SONDREX76: Thanks for your review! I know my story has quite a few grammar errors here and there, I'll try to fix them when I get the chance. :D I hope these last two chapters make you want to keep reading (even though they probably have a few errors as well). And I think it's pretty cool that you're Norwegian, I've always wanted to go there. **

**:D **


	11. Keep Going

**Guys, this is it. It's the last chapter... I just want to say thank you to everyone that reviewed, favorite, and/or followed this story. It really means a lot. I've never really finished a story before, because, when I'm halfway done with it, I just loose interest… and that almost happened here. But it didn't- all thanks to you guys. All thanks to your reviews. **

**Happy Reading. **

* * *

"Wait, what? What do you mean you were too late? Elsa, what? What happened? Okay, no, stop giving me that look. Elsa, stop it! Tell me what happened! Why haven't I met this Kat girl yet? She sounds pretty awesome… and no wonder Hans was such a jerk, he grew up with that other Henry dude… why are you still giving me that look? Elsa, if you do not finish this story, oh so help me god, I will- I will eat all of the chocolates. Yeah, that's right. _The chocolates._ Now, sit your little butt in that chair, and finish-"

"Anna!" Queen Elsa of Arendelle bursts in a fit of laughter. Two years after the great freeze, and the sisters had been inseparable. Of course, it did take Elsa quite some time to get used to Anna's constant rambling and hand holding and Olaf's warm hugs and Kristoff and Sven… but she eventually did. The Snow Princess has never been happier.

Princess Anna giggles, she knows she was rambling and that she just threatened her sister with chocolate, but hey, they take sweets very seriously in this household. "Stop laughing!" That just makes the older sister giggle.

"Okay," Elsa takes a deep breath, "Okay."

"You know what?" Anna stands up and stretches, making her back crack. "I honestly cannot believe Mama and Papa sent you this _Academy _without me noticing."

"What do you mean?" The Snow Princess is confused now. "Didn't you send me letters? I'm pretty sure I still have them somewhere."

"Well, yeah, I did send you stuff, but no to the school." The strawberry blonde sits back down. "I always left it in front of your door."

"Why?"

"Well, since you never came out, I figured that the only way to talk to you was by writing," Anna yawns. "After a while I gave up."

Elsa looks down. "I wrote to you too."

This perks Anna up. "You did? I never got anything."

"That's because I never sent them- the letters." The platinum blonde stands up, and walks over to one of the shelves. She loves this room. The library. It's the only place she can go and escape. Read a book or work, it doesn't matter. No one else comes in here, so it's all hers.

Thousands of leather bound books adorn the walls, coloring them with red, green, brown, blue… The fireplace, in the middle of the wall, gives a delicious heat in those cold times. She runs her hand over the back of one book in specific. She picks it up and opens it to the first page.

The words are now faded, but you can still read them: _Property of Katherine of the Northern Isles. _

"Why?" Anna asks, eyeing her sister as she puts the book back in place.

_Because I was too scared. _"I don't really know." Elsa sits back down in the sofa. "I was scared."

"Scared?"

"Yes, of you finding out about my powers." The Snow Queen Narrows her eyes, "and now that I think of it, I think I _did _write about everyone's powers."

"Ok then, whatever." The younger girl reaches out to take her sister's hand. "The past is in the past, we're in the present now."

_Kat used to say that. _

"Now, _continue this damn story. _Oh my god, I want to know what happened so badly." Anna begs.

Elsa laughs, "Okay! Where was I? Oh right, as I was saying…"

* * *

Elsa was too late.

But Katherine wasn't.

"Move it, Blondie!" Kat yells as she moves at record breaking speed and pushes Elsa out of the way. They both crash into the ground, with only a few scrapes. The gigantic ball of fire soars over their heads and crashes somewhere behind them.

"Kat!" Elsa exclaims, both relieved and worried.

"I'm fine, don't worry." They both stand up. "Now, let's beat the crap out of this insolent piece of-" Another fireball barely misses them. "Well, you get my point."

Attack after attack, wind and snow, grey and blue. It was beautiful.

"_We had this sort of dance, Anna. Oh, if you could just see it! It was amazing."_

Henry still kept his own however, because attack after attack, he blocked.

"Els!" Kat yells after a while. "I can't keep this up!" The brunette is exhausted. Hours of fighting and torture had taken their toll on her.

"It's okay!" The Snow Princess replies, "get find a medic and get out of here Kat!"

"What about you?"

_He's more tired than me, _Elsa wants to say, _this is going to end soon, _but she doesn't in fear of Henry hearing.

"I can do it," A new form of confidence forms in the blonde, "just get out-"

_"__I've only ever hated two people in my life, Anna, both of them from the Southern Isles." _

Katherine dodges an attack by moving to the left. She's too tired to see that that's exactly what Henry wanted, so she's knocked off her feet.

The Northerner screams, it's a horrible gut wrenching sob that Elsa hates.

"Katherine!" The Snow Princess yells. _Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay…_

With a flick of her wrist, a flurry form over Kat's body, snowing over the crying girl. _We have to lower her temperature, put ice on those burns. Maybe cold water. Oh Kat, please be okay! _

_This has to end. This has to end right now. _

With a different flick of her wrist, Elsa sends a shard of ice in Henry's direction. The man is smiling as he dodges, _or so he thinks. _

Just as he puts his foot down, he slips. Bringing her arms down, then up, Elsa raise a block of ice on his body, covering everything but his head.

"No!" he yells, struggling to get out. "No! Elsa! You can't do this! Elsa!" His voice trails away as some guards that had just finished their battles push him away.

"Kat!" The Snow Princess rushes to her best friend. "Kat, I'm so sorry, so sorry."

* * *

"Don't just stop there!" A few tears roll from Anna's eyes, she wipes them away. "What happened?"

"The school shut down a month later. The people didn't want to leave their children in such a place." Elsa goes over to one of the shelves and picks up the book she was holding earlier. "Victor was returned to his country, where he was sentenced to life in jail." The Snow Queen returns to the sofa, "Belle was sent to a different private school in Raguedon, since she confessed to her crimes. Last time I heard, Valerie, Joseph and Elliot were doing well in their distinct countries. If I'm correct, then Joseph and Valerie are to get married in a couple of months."

"So everything turned out fine? What about Francis? Henry?"

"Henry went back to his home country, where the King made sure he was _punished, _but I don't know if I believe that."

"Francis?"

Elsa takes a deep breath. "I don't know. After the jury decided to send him to a sort of jail for young people... he disappeared."

"What!" Anna jumps from her place in the sofa, "Disappeared? Just like that? How is that even possible? He does control _darkness... _but how do you use that? Does he just make things dark? Or can he _turn _people dark? You understand what I'm saying? Wait, what happened to Kat?"

The platinum blonde runs her fingers through the pages of the book. All of them are covered in Kat's writing, except one, which seems to have been ripped out. "I don't know either."

"What do you mean _you don't know_?"

"Mama and Papa got me out of The Academy a couple of days after the battle. Kat was still being treated for her burns."

"Where they bad?" Anna sucks in a deep breath, as if expecting the worse.

"A little, it looked like she turned just before the fireball struck her, so her entire right arm and half of her back were the most damaged." _Why would this page be ripped off? _

The Princess releases the air she was holding in. "Oh, okay, good, but that's it? Didn't you write to her."

Elsa nods, "Yes, but Papa never let me send the letters for some reason."

"Wait, is that the end? Nothing more?" The poor Anna seems shocked at how abruptly the story ended.

"That's it, or it was, until a couple of days ago."

"What happened a couple of days ago?" The strawberry blonde's eyes sparkle curiously.

"I received a letter from Matthias, Kat's cousin," The Snow Queen removes a piece of parchment tucked between the pages of the book, and hands it to Anna.

"What does it say?" The younger sister asks, unfolding it.

"That's the thing," Elsa reaches out to point at the weird writing on the parchment. "I don't know, it' some sort of language that I can't find here." She motions to the shelves full of books.

"That's odd," Anna says, eyeing the paper suspiciously, "What about that book?" The strawberry blonde raises a brow, "What's that?"

"It came with the letter," the older sister shows Anna the book. "It's Kat's, she had it back at The Academy."

"What does it say?" The Princess flips through the pages.

"I'm not really sure, most of it is in Spanish, so I've been trying to translate, but I haven't gotten very far. There is one thing that I can't figure out." Elsa takes the book and shows Anna the ripped page.

"Looks like some one pulled it out," Anna says.

The Snow Queen nods, "Yeah, but you see this here," she points to the few words that can be seen.

Anna's eyes widen, "That's in English."

"Exactly, someone ripped out the _only _page in English." Elsa shakes her head and sits in the couch, "I don't know what to do with all of this. I'm not even sure if Kat's alive!"

"Els," The Princess sits beside her sister, "I think we have a mystery to solve in our hands." She rubs Elsa's back, "It looks like your days of adventure in **The Academy for the Gifted **are far from over, sis."

**Fin**

* * *

**There it is guys, THE END. I wanted to leave this story open for a sequel, since I really enjoyed writing it. I do hope to continue, just not now, but be sure to check back in a couple of months :D**

**I would like to thank Randomwords247, coolkat123, TheWritress, sondrex76, and everyone else that reviewed my story. Some of you gave me tips that helped me get better in writing and in my grammar, and some of you have just been there through this roller coaster of a story to support it. Well, I thank you- all of you. I don't know if I would've finished this story if it weren't because of you, so that's why I'm dedicating it to you guys, the readers. :D I hoped you enjoyed this story as much as I did, and I'm sorry for all of my little cliffhangers... not really. :) **

**But thanks, -Midnight. **


End file.
